


Prison Blues

by assbuttintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Frottage, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prisoner Dean, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slurs, Spanking, Submissive Castiel, Suicide, Torture, Warden Castiel, not dean or cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been in prison for three years now causing trouble left, right and centre but being sent to the Warden isn't as bad as it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me forever to write but it is loosely based on [this prompt](http://assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com/post/69152928994/prisoner-dean-deliberately-causing-trouble-so-he) I wrote a while ago. Enjoy :)

As the man crumbled forward after a knee to the groin, an uppercut was thrown sending the man’s head backwards at lightning speed before he fell to the floor like a log. With instincts surprisingly similar to _Batman_ (or so he though) _,_ Dean Winchester ducked the incoming punch from his rear as he crouched to the ground swung his leg out in the process, which took the man’s legs from under him and sent him to the ground knocking his head hard on the smooth concrete with a groan. Dean smirked down at the bodies around him, five of them to be exact, either groaning in pain or knocked out cold and only a bloody lip on him to show for it.

“Winchester!” the head guard, Balthazar, called, “Warden’s office now!” Dean smirked up at the guard where he was stood on the metal grate pathway that overlooked the dining hall before the surrounding guards approached him and led him by the arm to the door that led to the Warden.

Before he entered the familiar office, Balthazar had handcuffed him. If he needed to, Dean could easily slip them with the handy lock pick he kept on his person at all times that had managed to slip the guards’ notice the entire three years he had been incarcerated. As he was only going to see the Warden, Dean knew he’d be safe and there was no need to slip them.

“He’s not happy,” Balthazar whispered to him and Dean simply smirked at him in reply.

“Is he ever happy? Dude’s got a stick so far up his ass I’m surprised he can still walk.” The remark earned him a jolt to his abdomen from Balthazar’s batten causing Dean to hunch over with a wince.

“Respect the Warden!” Balthazar growled, “He’s the only reason your ass isn’t in high security. God only knows why. Save us a lot of trouble. He seems fond of you though so it would be in your best interest to do as he says.”

“What can I say Balth, no one can resist the Winchester charm,” he replied with a wink which earned him a roll of the eyes and a shove towards the door.

“Hurry up,” Balthazar replied exasperated, “He’s waiting.”

Dean stumbled through the door glaring over his shoulder at Balthazar who had shoved him once again. When he turned, it was to see the back of the Warden who had his hands folded behind his back as he looked out the large window that overlooked the yard where a few prisoners were milling about on their recreation time.

“How many times Winchester?” the Warden growled his voice low and demanding. “How many times are you going to go about wreaking havoc in _my_ dining hall, destroying _my_ property and injuring _my_ inmates?”

“What can I say boss, I just like hanging out with you,” Dean replied smooth as ever. Of course as soon as the Warden turned around to finally face Dean, he knew it was mistake.

He stormed over to Dean his face screwed up in anger as he pushed right up into Dean’s personal space. As he spoke, Dean could feel the spit on his face from his words, “You think this is a joke Winchester? You think you can just beat up whoever you like wherever and whenever you like? I should send you straight to the hole for a month for the damages you’ve caused and then when you’re out I’ll ship you off to the highest maximum security prison where the only human interaction you’ll have is when they bring you your meals!”

Dean swallowed as he looked into the Warden’s eyes knowing he meant every single word but Dean didn’t let it show how afraid he was that he would follow through because he _knew_ how to twist him to get what he wanted. The inmate’s face broke into a smug grin as he eyed the man before him taking in his clenched fists and his tight shoulders before he finally broke the tension in the room by leaning forward so he was whispering directly into the Warden’s ear.

“You and I both know you aren’t going to do that _Warden_ ,” Dean purred. He pulled back just enough to see his reaction and even though it was minimal, he could see the resolve breaking.

“And _why_ would I do that?” the Warden replied his fist unclenching and clenching as he spoke.

“Because,” Dean drawled in his ear, “You love it too much when I’m in here with you.” With that, Dean raised his hands twisting the Warden around and bent him over his desk his hands forcing his head into the mahogany while he braced his body across his back holding him in place as he struggled. “Don’t try and deny it, I see you watching me from up here when I’m in the yard as if you’re just _trying_ to figure out how to get me up here. There’s no way you’re going to ship me off.” Dean accompanied his words with a grind of his groin against the Warden’s ass earning an audible gasp and the tiniest whimper. Dean grinned at his victory leaning down so he was once again whispering into the Warden’s ear, “Tell me you don’t watch me and think about me up here with you just like we are now and I’ll let you go.”

There was an inaudible whine that Dean knew was what he wanted to hear. With his fingers wrapped in the locks of the Warden’s raven hair, he pulled him back earning a hiss from the man. “What was that?” He asked cockily.

“Please,” he whined. Dean grinned predatorily as he shoved the man back down onto his desk pressing his elbows into his back which would have no doubt been uncomfortable but the man was in no position to complain as he pushed back against Dean grinding his ass against Dean’s crotch.

“Just what I thought,” Dean cooed. “You’re a needy little slut who would bend over for anyone who showed you just the littlest bit of defiance wouldn’t you _Cas_ ,” the nickname rolled off his tongue with familiarity earning another whimper. “Mister high and mighty up here in his office with a stick up his ass the size of a tree, I wonder if you’d be so feared down there if they saw you like this, begging to be fucked by Dean Winchester.” Dean looked around the room and out the window before a grin broke across his face as an idea entered his mind, “Well there’s always one way to find out.”

The inmate pulled on Cas’ hair once again forcing him upright and pushing him towards the window with a solid push that had the man stumbling over his feet. Dean took the opportunity to slip his cuffs and step up behind the other man once again pushing him against the glass. Cas’ hands pressed against the glass and Dean could see the man had his eyes closed as he panted hard.

“Drop you pants,” Dean demanded.

Cas’ head turned to look over his shoulder at Dean his face clearly asking if he was being serious but Dean simply raised his eyebrows in response to which Cas quickly complied fumbling with the belt buckle as he tried to obey in haste. As soon as it was free of its loops, Cas dropped it to the floor, his pants following suit.

“Boxers too, Cas,” Dean instructed. There was fear in the Warden’s eyes this time as he turned to look at Dean before looking out the window at the few inmates who were still wandering around the yard. “Trust me when I say, they don’t look up here and even if they did, you can’t make out anything.” Dean soothed. There was a slight nod to Cas’ head before his hands gripped the waistband of his underwear and pushed them to the floor, kicking his pants and boxers off in the process. With the Warden’s bottom half naked, Dean couldn’t help but stare.

“Perfect,” Dean praised as he stepped behind the other man bringing his arms around and lightly grazing his fingers along the man’s thighs, peering over his shoulder as he did so. He smirked down at the erection that was present while the man in his arms shivered at the slightest of touches. “You been thinking about this all week? Thinking about how last time I left you such a mess that no one heard from you in two days? Hmm Cas? Am I that good?” He asked as his fingers worked the buttons of his shirt before he slipped it off the Warden’s shoulders.

“Please,” the Warden breathed so quietly that Dean strained to hear him.

Dean nosed along Cas’ neck trailing up to his ear as the other man craned his neck to grant better access. When he reached his ear, Dean took the lobe between his teeth working it over teasing the other man while his hands continued their light touches. The man before him was trembling so hard as Dean worked him over that he started to take pity on the man. Dean removed his right hand from the man’s body and moved it up to Cas’ mouth who instantly opened wide allowing the prisoner to slide two fingers inside. The Warden eagerly sucked on the digits while Dean’s free hand moved to lightly wrap around the man’s dripping cock tight enough for him to feel it but not nearly enough to cause any pleasure.

“So wet for me aren’t you baby,” Dean cooed. “Bet if you could, your ass would be dripping right now. All wet and ready for me to just slide in and fuck you like you’ve been begging for since I came in here.” His words earned a muffled groan causing a dark chuckle to escape Dean’s lips, “But we can’t have that can we? Better get those fingers nice and wet, don’t want to hurt you baby.”

When Cas’ tongue tracing his fingers became too much, Dean pulled his hand free earning a desperate whine from the Warden. Dean kissed his neck to soothe him, silently promising him he would get what he needed soon enough. With his hand now free, Dean trailed his fingers down to the Warden’s ass pressing between his cheeks and slowly traced his rim. The touch had the man’s body shiver before his hips bucked back onto the finger begging for it to slip inside. In response, Dean squeezed the Warden’s cock painfully earning a sharp yelp.

“Stop being such a whore and take what you’re given,” Dean growled unrelenting on his grip to the man’s cock. The other man’s whole body tensed before he nodded and let himself go slack. “Good boy,” Dean praised before he relented his grip which earned a relieved sigh. Dean chuckled as his fingers once again found Cas’ entrance and slid a finger inside. The hitch in the Warden’s breath was what kept Dean sane at night. “So perfect for me baby,” Dean whispered into Cas’ neck as he pressed butterfly kisses to his heated skin. “You think you can handle more?” He asked as his finger continued to thrust inside the Warden’s tight ass wriggling about stretching him wider. At the Warden’s nod, Dean slipped a second finger inside and earned a strangled hissed. “I know baby, I know,” Dean soothed his free hand moving up Cas’ torso feeling his muscles flutter under the touch while his fingers continued to work inside him. “You want me to use my tongue? Get you nice and wet for me?”

Cas’ whole body shuddered his forehead dropping against the glass with a thud before he breathed out, “Please.” Dean was on his knees in an instant trailing his hands softly down Cas’ sides leaving goosebumps in their wake. When his hands reached the muscle of the Warden’s ass, he squeezed the pert muscle working both cheeks over before spreading them. A small whine escaped Cas’ lips as Dean licked over Cas’ entrance tracing the rim for a moment before pulling away and sliding his finger back inside.

“You’re so fucking perfect, Cas,” Dean breathed as he worked his second finger inside searching them deeper inside the other man before he leant forward once again working him over with both tongue and fingers. Dean’s spare hand rested on Cas’ hip feeling him quiver under the ministrations trying with all his might to not thrust back.

When a third finger slipped inside easily, Dean stood back to his feet his arm wrapped around Cas’ torso holding him against his chest. Dean looked over Cas’ shoulder seeing the Warden’s face reflected back in the glass in front of them smirking at how debauched he looked. His eyes were closed with his cheeks flushed red and teeth biting down on his lower lip to keep the noises at bay. He was absolutely beautiful. Dean kissed his cheek in appreciation smiling when Cas leaned into the touch.

“Dean,” Cas whined, “Please.”

“You think you’re ready?” Dean chuckled at the cry Cas’ let out as he pulled his fingers free.

A second later, Dean was pulling his orange jumpsuit down letting it pool at his feet along with his boxers. He spat into his hand before he wrapped a hand around himself and spread it over his cock along with the pre-cum that was leaking from the slit. His eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation after denying himself for so long but before things could get too far, Dean stopped his movement. He stepped up behind the other man again with one hand on his cock, the other resting on Cas’ hip holding him in place while he guided himself to Cas’ entrance.

With the head of his cock pressed up against Cas, he buried his nose into the nape of the other man’s neck before he slid inside in one slow, long thrust. The Warden’s head dropped against the glass once again panting as he shook where he stood. Dean’s other hand came to rest on Cas’ other hip holding him in place as they both adjusted.

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean panted. “Never going to get used to this. So good for me baby,” he purred.

Without another second to waste, Dean pulled back and thrust back inside relishing in the broken sound Cas let out. His grip tightened on the other man’s waist as he pulled back once again thrusting in harder than the previous thrust. His pace quickened, his thrusts more brutal as he continued to move inside the Warden earning delicious moans and grunts from the man in front of him.

“You like that, Cas?” Dean asked as his thrusts gained further momentum. “Tell me how much,” he demanded while one of his hands slipped up his torso and started to play with one of his nipples.

“Y-You,” Cas stuttered, “You feel so _good_.”

Dean chuckled as he continued to work over the bud grinning as Cas’ head fell back against his shoulder at the sensation.

“Come on, Cas. You can do better than that.”

“I-I like how big you feel, stretch me, _uh,_ so wide. Leave me sore for days,” the Warden panted between cries and whines. “God Dean, fuck me harder,” he begged no longer worried about the people milling about below and he succumbed to the pleasure Dean was giving him. Dean decided to tease him a little longer not giving in to Cas’ demands grinding against his ass in slow circles until Cas was near tears. “ _Dean_ ,” he whined, “ _please_.”

Dean smirked against Cas’ neck before he pulled out completely and spun them around. Before Cas could complain, he had him bent over his desk, face pressed into the wood thanks to Dean’s hand on the back of his head and thrust back inside.

“ _Of fuck yes_ ,” Cas cried out as Dean slammed into him over and over, one hand still gripped tightly to his hip to pull him back into each thrust. Dean was so overwhelmed with how Cas felt around him, so hot and tight that he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He knew how Cas loved it rough and wanted him right on the edge there with him so with one last ditched effort, he wrapped his hand in Cas’ hair pulling back painfully until Cas cried out. His hips didn’t slow their punishing pace as he pounded into the Warden’s prostate over and over so he was a mess of ‘ _uh, uh, uh_ ’s and ‘ _Dean_ ’s.

“You love it like this don’t you baby?” Dean grunted. “You going to come all over your desk like a good boy Cas? Bet I don’t even need to touch that cock of yours for you to come.” When all Dean got in reply was another string of curses, Dean knew that the Warden was close to the edge and only needed just a little more to get him there. “What would you do if someone walked in right now? See you hanging off my cock crying out like a two dollar whore and better yet, hanging off _your prisoner’s_ cock. Huh _Warden_ , what would you do?”

Suddenly, Cas was crying out, clenching down hard on Dean’s cock as he came hard all over the desk beneath him. His whole body convulsed as Dean continued to thrust until he simply went limp panting to recapture his breath. Dean let go of his head to grip onto his hips tight enough to leave bruises as he picked up the pace, thrusting inside the limp warm body with abandon, pulling him back into his thrusts. It was only a handful more thrusts before Dean hit the edge himself pushing inside as deep as he could as he came with a groan. He collapsed over the Warden’s back as he recovered savouring the satisfied sigh that fell from Cas’ lips.

With their heartbeats back to normal, Dean raised himself up on shaky arms and stood upright pulling himself free of the other man’s body as he did so. Cas winced at the sensation and Dean slapped his rear to shut him up.

“Don’t let anything fall out,” Dean commanded before he leant down to open the bottom drawer of Cas’ desk. He pulled out the black plug he found inside that he knew was in there before he pressed it to Cas’ entrance and slipped it in his sloppy, fucked out hole. Once it sat snug inside, Dean slapped him once again on the other cheek which earned a chocked moan from the Warden. “God, you’re such a fucking slut,” Dean laughed.

“Mmm, only for you Winchester,” Castiel retorted a lazily smile on his lips as he stood and turned to face Dean. Dean couldn’t help but smirk at how fucked out he looked. His hair was a shambles, his lips bitten completely raw and his cheeks and chest covered in a blush. Before Dean knew what was happening, he was lifting Cas back onto the desk and kissing him sloppy but passionately. Cas was completely pliant in his arms kissing back with as much desire before he pushed him away with a hand to his shoulder. “We should probably clean up,” Cas reasoned, “You’ve been in here a while now.”

Dean’s head dropped to Cas’ shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other man. “I don’t want to go,” he whispered barely loud enough for Cas to hear him, but somehow he did and it earned him a kiss to the top of his head.

“As much I don’t want you to, you _do_ have to go. Now get off me.”

Dean grumbled the whole time but he did as he was told and unravelled himself from Cas’ body. He smirked as Cas stood with a wince, grimacing at the fact he had been sitting in a pool of his own cum. When Cas noticed, Dean schooled his expression with the glare he was receiving.

They dressed in silence before Dean picked up the handcuffs and gave them to Cas to put back on him. Dean watched as Cas’ head dropped and his expression grew dark as he took the cuffs from him. Before he could put them on, Dean raised his hands to grip Cas’ chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. Dean searched the other man’s face for some kind of clue as to what was going on before he noticed the bags under his eyes, the exhausted look in his stare.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked sincerely.

Cas sighed and tried to pull away but Dean held him firm forcing him to keep their gazes locked. After a few moments of silence, Cas’ resolve broke.

“I can’t deal with this, Dean,” he began. “The guards, they’re getting suspicious as to why I’m not putting you into higher security and I can only hold them back for so much longer before someone goes over my head and they come to ask questions I can’t answer.”

Dean reacted without a second thought and pulled him in for a hug. Cas clung to him as if Dean was the only thing holding him up and it broke Dean’s heart to know that this man was in so much pain and he hadn’t even known.

“I’m sorry,” Dean breathed into his hair kissing the top of his head. “I know I’m not making it easy but _they attacked me_ not the other way round. I just defended myself. Come on Cas, it was five on one you know I’m not _that reckless_.”

Cas pulled away from his slightly only enough so that he could look Dean in the eyes as he spoke, “I know. I know you’re not. It’s just-“ he hesitated looking away for a moment before he locked eyes with him once again, “I’m not cut out for this Dean. I can’t deal with the fact that when I go home it’s cold and empty while you’re in here locked away and the only way I can see you is if you go and beat people up.”

“Cas, Sweetheart,” Dean calmed with a hand to his cheek. “I know it’s not ideal but I’ll be out soon.”

Cas’ eyes blew wide as he stared back at Dean, “Wh-What?” he stuttered his face full of confusion. “You’re serving two life sentences back to back. How are you going to be _out soon_?”

“Shh Sweetheart. The less you know, the better.” Dean kissed his forehead and stepped away holding his hands out.

Before long, Dean was back in his cell with his job in the kitchens revoked and reassigned to bathroom cleaning duty. But he had a smile on his face as he recounted the events of earlier while he went over his plan one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a possibility of more but that depends on you guys ;) My [tumblr](http://assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your response to this. I have decided to continue and I have no idea how long it will be but I'm willing to keep it going as long as you guys keep reviewing :P
> 
> I have updated the tags slightly so check those out for those that need to :)

Hands in his hair, messing it even further than it normally was, Castiel watched his laptop screen for the umpteenth time in the past week. Two weeks. Two weeks was all it took for Dean Winchester to break out of prison after leaving Castiel’s office when he had told him he would be “out soon”. Castiel wished he had listened to him and believed what Dean was actually capable of because now he was staring down the barrel of termination all because Dean Winchester managed to walk out of his prison. A prison that had a reputation of no breakouts in its term of operation that was now ruined thanks to one Dean Winchester.

Castiel growled as he watched the footage one more time, pissed at his guards for being so careless and ignorant, pissed at Dean Winchester for being so arrogant and cunning but most of all, he was pissed at himself. He was the one that would cop the blame for letting an inmate escape and rightly so. If it hadn’t been for him, Dean Winchester would have been in a maximum security prison weeks ago but he had let his feelings get in the way and he had been beating himself up over it ever since he got the phone call Dean had escaped. Dean had manipulated him like he had everyone else in his life. He had used Castiel’s weakness against him to ensure he could stay at Castiel’s prison long enough that he could plan and execute his escape. The Warden slapped himself on the forehead once again for the millionth for being so _fucking stupid_ in letting Dean do this to him. He fought back the tears in his eyes as he watched _again_ for any clues as to how Dean had outwitted them all.

It was obvious Dean had planned it out weeks in advance given how he was wearing a guard’s uniform he had stashed in a hidden compartment in his cell. How he had got the uniform was a mystery in itself but in prison there were ways of getting just about anything as long as you had the leverage. Dean was feared in the prison by just about everyone leaving him in the position to demand whatever he liked.

Castiel forced himself to watch the screen in front of him as Dean waltzed out of the prison as if he belonged there. Not one guard had suspected a thing as Dean walked past them, pickpocketing a new guard, by the name of Inias, for his key card. What had stumped him the most was that the guards had not recognised him. Sure Dean had disguised his face with a fake beard but it was glaringly obvious it was Dean, or maybe it was because Castiel had spent so much time with Dean, that whatever state of appearance he was in, he would recognise him in an instant.

The Warden sighed and buried his face in his hands, berating himself for being so stupid. Tears burned in his eyes at the prospect of losing everything he had worked for and for what? A _prisoner_ who ended up using and manipulating him into escaping, consequently leaving him broken and possibly unemployed?

When a knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts, Castiel wiped away his unshed tears and called out for them to enter.

“Balthazar,” Castiel greeted his Head Guard and most trusted employee, “What is it?”

“I just came to see how you’re doing. No one has seen or heard from you since it happened.”

“I’m just going over the footage again to see if there’s anything we missed,” Castiel replied as he looked at his screen again, distracting himself from the conversation. The last thing he needed was for his Head Guard to notice how badly it was affecting him.

“Cassie,” Balthazar whispered, “This isn’t good for you. You need to let it go and allow the authorities do their job. If there’s something that we need to know they will tell us.”

“Let it go?” Castiel growled. “An inmate escaped on my watch! How am I expected to let that go? My job is on the line here all because this bastard managed to outwit everyone and waltzed out of here like he owned the place!”

Balthazar was by his side in an instant and pulled him out of his chair. His hands were strong where they gripped at his biceps as he searched Castiel’s face to force eye contact.

“This is not your fault,” he reasoned. “This was the work of a criminal that should have never been sent to our prison in the first place. Now, what you’re going to do is go home and sleep. I don’t want to see you again until you’ve had at least eight hours sleep.”

“Balthazar, I can’t just leave,” he started to protest only to be cut off.

“You can and you will. Now go.” Balthazar turned him and pushed him towards the door without another word. Castiel tried to turn and look back but Balthazar’s grip was strong and he lost the will to fight. He grabbed his coat, slipped it on his shoulders and headed to his car where he drove home in a daze, his mind on nothing but Dean.

When he finally pulled into his driveway, he had no recollection of the drive. He knew it was extremely dangerous being so distracted but he thanked the powers that be that nothing disastrous occurred and that no one was hurt by his unfocused mind. Castiel sighed as he climbed out of his car, shutting the door behind him and trudged up the path to his front door. He hated his house. It was cold and unwelcoming with no one else but him living there. He dreamed of the day when he would come home to the smell of dinner cooking wafting through the house and the sounds of squealing and giggling children echoing the halls. One day, when he arrived home, his kids would meet him at the door hugging his legs as they peered up at him with huge happy faces that their papa was home. He would pick them up and hug them close, kissing the tops of their heads as he listened to their adventures, interacting with them with as much enthusiasm that they had, as they told him about their days. It was a farfetched dream but he wished that he could have that with Dean. Even though the man was a criminal, Castiel knew he would be the perfect father and lover.

Once he finally entered his house, Castiel hung up his coat on the hook by the door and placed his keys in the bowl. He ran his hand through his hair as he moved through the house towards his kitchen not bothering to turn on the lights. When he reached the kitchen, he headed straight to the fridge to inspect what he had inside. Of course after hardly spending anytime at home in the past few weeks Castiel had nothing in his fridge but a six pack of beer and left over cartons of Chinese food. When he sniffed the cartons, his nose crinkled in disgust forcing him to throw out the old food. His hand ran through his hair with a sigh reaching for a beer as he decided he wasn’t that hungry anyway.

He popped the cap and threw it in the general vicinity of the trash can before he took a long drag. It hit the spot and he let out a satisfied ‘ah’ as he stepped away from the fridge and shut the door. As he turned, a shadow caught the corner of his eye and he whipped around with speed to investigate.

“Hello?” he called out as he stepped toward the kitchen counter, put his beer down and picked up a knife from the wooden block. He didn’t want to take any chances. “Is someone there?”

When he was greeted with nothing but silence, Castiel stepped carefully towards the direction of the shadow, the knife in his hand hidden behind his back. Castiel approached the door that headed into the hallway with hesitance his hand gripped to the knife as tight as he could. He reached the archway and placed his hand on the wooden jamb before he slowly leant out and peered down the empty hallway. “Hello?” he called out again but was once again not greeted with a reply. He stepped into the hallway and headed towards his bedroom where he saw something move behind the cracked door. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he could hear nothing but the blood pumping through his ears as he inched closer and closer to the door.

With a shaky hand, Castiel reached for the door and pushed it open so he could see inside. Before he could react, someone pulled him inside and spun him so he was pressed up against the wall of his bedroom, their grip painful on the arm that was holding the knife.

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice spoke, “What do we have here, Warden?” Castiel could do nothing but relent his grip on the knife when his arm was wrenched painfully, letting it fall to the floor. With the knife gone, the intruder let Castiel go and stepped away from him. Castiel took a deep breath and turned as he rubbed his arm the man had assaulted. His suspicions as to who the stranger was were confirmed as he raised his gaze to the person before him.

“What-How-Why,” he stuttered unable to express all the thoughts that were racing through his mind. Before any of them actually came to mind, he was overtaken by anger as he looked at Dean; the man who had been the source of all the misery he had experienced in the last week after his escape. It had been an emotional roller-coaster to say the least and now that Dean was in front of him, he felt a surge of anger flow through him.

He launched at Dean, pounding his fists into his solid chest. “You fucking asshole!” he shouted as he continued to hit him. “You used me, manipulated me into getting what you wanted! You fucking escaped my prison making me look like a fucking buffoon and now you have the nerve to come into my house! Fuck you, you fucking asshole!” he shouted as he continued to hit Dean. It took him a while, but he eventually noticed Dean was making no attempt to stop him only letting him continue to hit him before Castiel’s arms grew too tired to continue. His fists rested on Dean’s chest as he panted and it was then that Castiel realised he was crying. Tears streamed down his face as he buried his face into Dean’s t-shirt crying his eyes out but still calling him an asshole through the sobs.

Dean’s arms wrapped around him as he continued to sob and for that brief moment of time, Castiel forgot about his responsibilities to turn this man in, forgot about how this man had used him for his own gain and just took comfort in the strong, warm arms that were wrapped around him.

“Shh, Sweetheart. I know, I know,” Dean soothed with a hand in his hair and a kiss to the crown of his head. “Just let it out baby.”

The words brought Castiel out of his trance and he pushed against Dean’s chest trying to get the man away from him.

“No!” he screamed, “You do not get to just come in here and act like everything is okay! It’s not Dean! My job is on the line because of you! I have the authorities breathing down my neck watching me to see if I made a single mistake that led to you escaping. How long do you think it will be before they look in to how many times you caused trouble and I did nothing but send you to the hole when really I should’ve called for your transfer?” Castiel wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt as he backed away from Dean shaking his head. “I can’t do this Dean. You need to leave because if you stay I will call the authorities and you will be dragged off back to prison. I’ve already put my career in enough jeopardy without adding ‘harbouring a fugitive’ to the list.” Castiel pulled out his cellphone from his slacks as he pointed to the door. He dialled the number of the FBI agent that had taken the case but before he could press call, Dean’s hand was gripped onto his wrist.

“Now, now, Cas,” Dean cooed, “You think I’m going to risk my freedom for just anybody?” Castiel looked at Dean with hard eyes not believing a word that was coming out of Dean’s mouth. “You and I both know that you are not going to be calling anybody. You need me just as much as I need you.”

Castiel shook his head at Dean’s words not wanting to believe him. He didn’t need Dean. Dean was a manipulator and couldn’t be trusted. But even though his mind was adamant, his body betrayed him. Dean’s hand removed the cellphone from his grasp, turned it off, and put it on the dresser nearby. He stepped back into Castiel’s personal space before he leant in and nosed at his neck. Castiel couldn’t stop the shiver at the touch. He had dreamt of this moment on the lonely nights he spent in bed. Of Dean being in his bedroom taking him apart like he had done in his office so many times before.

“Dean,” he breathed as Dean’s hands came up to his waist and untucked his shirt from his slacks. Calloused hands played with the skin under his shirt and Castiel couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch. He hated how Dean could do this to him. Leave him wanting and needing to be touched, to be held by this man, to be taken apart and put back together. It drove him crazy how he had grown addicted to their meetings when Dean had caused trouble and it was true he had stood and watched Dean in the yard and thought of ways he could have Dean in his office whenever he wanted him to. Castiel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Dean started to press kisses into his neck while his hands moved to unbutton his shirt. He couldn’t put up a fight to stop him even if he tried because he wanted it, _needed_ it.

“I’ve missed you, baby,” Dean breathed into his skin as he undid the final button and slipped his shirt off his shoulders to let it fall to the floor. “Three weeks is far too long.”

Castiel could do nothing but nod helpless as Dean kissed down his torso, stopping at his nipples to work them over with his teeth and tongue. He sighed into the sensation and pushed his torso towards Dean’s mouth, eager for more. He could feel Dean smirk against his skin as he shifted to the other side while his hands worked at the fly of Castiel’s slacks. With his pants undone, Dean dropped to his knees and pulled the offending clothing down his legs letting his erection bob free. Castiel hissed as the cool air hit his heated member but was soon distracted by Dean guiding him out of his shoes and socks before he removed his pants and boxers from his legs. It wasn’t the first time Castiel was stood completely bare to a fully clothed Dean but it was the first time he didn’t feel afraid of someone walking in at any moment.

When he finally reopened his eyes, it was to look down at Dean who was staring at his body unashamed of his staring as if he was committing every inch of Castiel’s body to memory. His hands were gentle as they reached out to slowly trace his hip bones, his ribs, his thighs. It was torture to have the man on his knees in front of him, touching him everywhere but where he wanted him to touch.

“Do you have any idea how perfect you are? God Cas, you’re so fucking sexy. You have no idea what you do to me.” Dean’s words washed over Castiel and made him feel tingly all over. He wasn’t ashamed at how Dean’s words left him proud of his body and weak at the knees. “Always so responsive,” Dean teased as he leant forward and kissed at the part where thigh met groin.

“Please,” Castiel begged, his hands helpless at his sides, knowing he wasn’t allowed to touch but itching to reach out and run his hands through Dean’s soft locks.

Dean grinned up at him and it had sparks shooting through Castiel at the sight. “Yeah Cas, I know. Come on, on the bed baby,” Dean instructed with a smack to his bare ass. Castiel whined at the order but obeyed as he pulled away from Dean and moved towards the bed. He laid himself out with his head in the pillows and spread his legs in invitation for Dean to settle between them. “Such a good little slut,” Dean purred from where he was stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes devouring the sight before him hungrily. Castiel shivered under the gaze wanting nothing more than the man before him to cover him with his body and fuck him into tomorrow. Just for tonight, he would forget about his responsibilities and give himself over to Dean. He would give Dean a head start tomorrow but he would call the authorities. He didn’t want to be in more trouble than he already was by letting this man stay in his home.

After too long a time, Dean crawled onto the bed and up Castiel’s body so they were face to face. Dean was so close to him and it took everything within him to not surge up and take Dean’s lips between his own and kiss him with everything he had. Dean must have seen his want in his eyes because he did it for him. Dean’s lips were upon his own in a moment kissing him like his life depended on it. His tongue entered Castiel’s mouth when he opened up to him, eagerly letting Dean do as he pleased. Castiel sucked on Dean’s tongue when he could, twisting his own around the invading muscle never wanting the kiss to end.

Blindly, Castiel reached for the bedside drawers where he kept his supply of lube for the lonely nights when all he had for company were the memories of Dean’s hands, tongue, and cock. Dean pulled away at the sound of the drawer opening and Castiel wasn’t ashamed of the sound he let out the loss. He watched as Dean looked curiously over at what he was doing before he smirked when Castiel pulled the bottle of lube free.

“Well this has to be a first,” Dean said his voice husky and utterly sexy. “In a bed _and_ we have lube. Maybe I should have escaped sooner,” he joked. Castiel glared up at Dean when he looked back at his face and stopped smiling immediately. “Too soon?” he asked. Castiel rolled his eyes at the question and Dean knew to just let it drop. When Dean inspected the bottle and noticed it half empty, Castiel couldn’t help but blush. “You been playing with yourself, baby?” Dean purred as he nosed at Castiel’s neck before he nibbled at his ear lobe. “All alone in this big bed of yours with only your toys and your hand for company? Do you think about me when you do it? How hard I fucked you over your desk? Mmm I bet you do. Get yourself all worked up and teetering over the edge just thinking about me fucking you.” Castiel let out a loud groan at Dean’s words unable to stop his hips as they bucked up into Dean.

“Please, Dean,” he begged. “I need it. Need you to fuck me.”

“I know baby, I know,” Dean soothed as he shifted himself to kneel between Castiel’s legs. Castiel watched through half lidded eyes as Dean clicked open the cap of the lube and coated his hands in the gooey substance. He spread his legs wider for Dean before he decided to move again, putting his hands under his knees and bringing them to his chest, unashamed at how exposed he was. “Fuck,” Dean cursed once Castiel was settled, “Now you really are spread out like whore.”

“Dean,” Castiel whined fed up with all the teasing.

“Alright, alright,” Dean lulled. “I’ll give you what you need baby.”

When slick fingers slid between his cheeks, Castiel couldn’t hold back the gasp that morphed into a chocked moan as a thick finger slipped inside. He held on tight to his legs as he tried not to fuck down on the intruding digit. It was torturous how slow Dean was working him over completely different to how they had previously done it. Normally it was rushed and hurried with the prospect of time over their heads but here, they could take their time and he just knew Dean was going to do just that.

Dean’s body covered his own, pushing his legs closer into his chest. If Castiel hadn’t have been flexible, it would have no doubt been painful. But like this, Castiel could see Dean’s face as he fucked him with one of his digits. It wasn’t enough, it was never enough until Dean’s cock was buried balls deep inside of him but he knew soon that would be the reality and the thought of Dean being inside him would tie him over.

When another digit joined the first, Castiel sighed at the familiar feeling. He loved how deep Dean’s fingers could get. How right they felt inside him filling him up and stretching him wide. He panted through his teeth as the urge to fuck down became unbearable but he couldn’t take more of Dean’s teasing and he knew Dean wouldn’t like it if he started to fuck back. Instead, he let himself enjoy what Dean was giving him, the feeling of Dean’s digits stroking his inner walls getting deeper than his own ever could.

A spark up his spine jolted Castiel’s body when Dean’s fingers touched the bundle of nerves inside him and he couldn’t stop himself from arching his back and crying out in ecstasy. Dean continued his massaging of his prostate and Castiel was on the verge of tears at the sensation. His cock made its need known pulsing between his legs and spurting pre-cum over his abdomen. It took everything within him to hold himself from orgasm and he ached to just let himself go but once again he knew Dean wouldn’t like that. He gritted his teeth as tears streamed down his face, his whole body tense from the ministrations of Dean’s fingers. It was ecstasy and agony all at once as Dean’s fingers continued to drive him wild. Castiel’s own hands gripped tighter to his legs trying and failing to keep himself still.

Suddenly, Dean’s fingers were gone and Castiel let out a low whine at the loss. His eyes sprung open to search out Dean and the reason why he stopped. He hadn’t realised Dean’s face had been so close to his, too caught up in the pleasure that was crawling under his skin but now, with his eyes open, he could see right into Dean’s beautiful green eyes, see the desire and arousal deep inside them as he gazed down at Castiel.

“Where’s your toys?” Dean rumbled clearly affected by what was happening as much as Castiel was.

Confused for a moment, Castiel stared up at Dean’s face for answers before he realised and rasped out a reply, his voice hoarse from his cries, “The drawer.”

Dean moved as soon as the words left Castiel’s lips searching through Castiel’s toy drawer for something. If it had been anyone else, Castiel would have been embarrassed but after telling Dean on one of his ‘visits’ to the Warden’s office about his vast collection of dildos, vibrators, plugs, and some other toys, he wasn’t. Dean had told him how he loved the idea of Castiel at home playing with himself using a bunch of toys, fantasising about him and asked him to bring his favourite ones into work with him so Dean could play with him. It had been nerve wracking to say the least but it fuelled his spank bank for a lifetime having Dean use his own toys on him.

An agonisingly long time later, Dean returned and covered Castiel’s body with his own once more and kissed him hard. Castiel was so caught up in the kiss that he didn’t notice where Dean’s hands were before he felt a pressure at the base of his cock. He pulled away with a gasp and looked down his body only to see his suspicions confirmed. Dean had put a cock ring on him. When he returned his gaze to Dean’s face it was to see him smirking down at him.

“Can’t have you coming early now can we baby?” Dean smiled at him. Castiel shook his head in reply. “Good boy,” Dean praised sending warmth through Castiel’s body. “Now, where were we?” Dean said before his two fingers slid back inside Castiel’s body, jabbing his prostate in the process. Castiel’s head threw back into the pillows as Dean continued before his eyes flung open at the feeling of wet heat enclosing over his cock. He glanced down only to groan at the sight of Dean looking up at him, his lips wrapped around Castiel’s cock, all the while, his fingers fucking Castiel vigorously.

“Oh God, Dean,” Castiel cried out. “Please Dean, I need- I need you to-“ He was cut off by a loud keen as Dean sunk down lower on his cock until his head was hitting the back of Dean’s throat. “Fuck,” Castiel cried out unable to process what feeling was better, the fingers in his ass punishing his prostate or the tongue and lips working over his cock. When a third finger slipped inside his ass, Castiel was nigh on losing it. His body was wound so tight with pleasure as Dean took him apart that he knew if Dean hadn’t have put the cock ring on, he would have come at least twice already.

With a wet pop, Dean popped off his cock, his fingers slipping free as he moved away from Castiel. Castiel stared at him in confusion before he realised that Dean was still fully clothed. It was weird to see Dean in clothes other than the standard orange jumpsuit but now that he had laid eyes on Dean in civilian clothes, he didn’t want to see him in anything else. Dean was utterly irresistible in tight jeans that hugged his bow legs and a black tee that hugged his muscles. During his three year prison stint, Dean had spent a great deal amount of his recreation time working out and Castiel couldn’t help but admire the sight. When Dean removed his shirt, Castiel licked his lips at Dean’s naked, toned torso. It was all hard lines covered in a variety of tattoos but the one that caught his attention the most of the one on his left pectoral. Dean had explained how he and his brother had matching ones and Castiel couldn’t help his curiosity as to why they got them. It was torture being able to see but not touch and Castiel couldn’t help but whine as Dean slowly divested himself of his jeans and boxers. Once naked, Dean took himself in hand and slowly stroked himself as he gazed at Castiel.

“You have no fucking clue how hot you look right now. God Cas, do you see what you do to me?” Dean said as he held his dick out for Castiel to look at. His mouth watered at the sight of Dean’s hard cock leaking as he stroked it. “How bad do you want it baby?” Dean purred. Castiel so badly wanted to just fling himself at Dean, push him to the ground and take what he wanted but Dean was bigger than him and would be able to overpower him before he made his life hell so instead he played Dean’s game.

“Dean, I-please, just fuck me. I want it so bad Dean. It’s all I think about when I’m here at night. I use my toys but they’re not the same, Dean. Dean please, God fuck me hard. Just fuck my ass until I can’t breathe anymore. Use me Dean, please I need it so bad.” Castiel tried to present himself from his position, curling around more to show Dean his stretched hole. He knew he had done a good job when he heard Dean’s groan.

The mattress shifted under Dean’s weight as he crawled up the bed and touched Castiel’s thighs. Castiel shivered in anticipation once again as Dean leant forward and pressed his cock against his hole. One hard thrust later, Dean was buried balls deep inside Castiel, leaving the man breathless by the surprise entry.

“Mmm feels good don’t it baby,” Dean purred as he shifted his hips minutely so Castiel could feel every inch of him. His eyelids fluttered at the sensation. Dean was gifted in his girth and length and Castiel had always been grateful for it, being the size queen that he was. Dean’s hands were on his legs forcing them to wrap around his waist which left Castiel’s hands free to grip the sheets.

With Dean’s hands on his hips, Dean started his thrusts, slow and deep. The pace started agonisingly slow and pleas for Dean to fuck him harder fell from Castiel’s lips but they fell on deaf ears. Dean continued to do his own thing oblivious to how Castiel wanted to be fucked and it drove him crazy. He wanted to be used, left completely wrecked but Dean wasn’t going to let him off so easy.

“Love you like this Cas, begging to be fucked. Look so fucking good. If I had it my way, I’d have you hanging off my cock every damn day.” Castiel groaned at the thought of being like this every day. He knew it was just a pipe dream, that it could never be a reality, but how he wanted it so badly.

Dean’s pace increased, fucking him hard enough that Castiel was finally gasping for air. His thrusts were brutal, his grip on his hips tight, and Castiel couldn’t get enough of it. His cock was begging for release, enough so that it had turned painful but he didn’t care, he just never wanted Dean to stop fucking him.

Abruptly, Dean pulled out of him and Castiel sobbed at the loss. Dean’s hands forced him to unravel his legs from his waist before he gripped him by the hips and flipped him over.

“Hands and knees,” Dean instructed and Castiel scrambled to comply. Once settled, Dean slapped him on the ass, hard enough for Castiel to let out a hiss which earned him another slap to the other side. Six more slaps were dealt to his ass which caused further tears to fall from his eyes. His cock was aching between his legs and he took a glance at it to see it turning purple, needing release.

“Dean, please,” he pleaded.

“Okay baby,” Dean said before he pulled Castiel’s cheeks apart and slid back inside him. “Let me hear you, Cas.”

“Oh fuck,” Castiel cried out as Dean slid deeper than he was before, the new angle meaning his prostate was brushed every thrust. “God Dean, I can’t- I need- Please.” He was a writhing mess under Dean unable to form any coherent thoughts as Dean continued to pound into him. The only sounds that came out from that moment on were grunts and cries for more. All he could think of was Dean’s thick cock in his ass and how it was driving him to the edge of insanity with the need to come. Castiel was almost at the point where he was going to rip the cock ring off himself and come, when Dean pulled out of him once again. “No, Dean, please, I need you to-“

“Shh,” Dean shushed. “You’re gonna ride me now, Cas so I can see you come apart above me. Show me how much you want it.”

As soon as Dean was on his back, Castiel was straddling his lap and sinking down on his cock. Dean was smirking up at him the entire time but Castiel didn’t care, all he cared about was his need to come. He braced his hands on Dean’s chest, dug his nails in hard to his pectorals which earned a hiss from Dean. Dean’s hands gripped his ass as he started to move. He rocked his hips minutely to test out the movement before he decided to really move. He raised himself up on his knees before he slammed back down onto Dean’s cock with a groan. He moved his hands off of Dean and gripped the headboard for leverage as he continued to rise and impale himself on Dean.

“Fuck yeah, Cas,” Dean breathed beneath him. “Ride that cock baby.”

Castiel threw his head back as he moved completely overwhelmed before he remembered he couldn’t come. He opened his eyes and looked down at Dean with what he hoped was his best pleading look.

“Dean, I need to come. Please, _uh_ , please, _ah_ , let me, _oh_ , come.”

In reply, Dean gripped Castiel’s cock hard at the base. “If I take this off, you still don’t come until I say, got it?” Castiel hurriedly nodded as he continued to ride Dean, grateful Dean was listening to him finally. It was a relief when Dean finally pulled off the ring but at the same time, it wasn’t. He still had to starve off his orgasm and now without the help of the ring, it was nigh on impossible to hold back.

Dean’s hips started to meet him thrust for thrust and once again, Castiel was a panting, writhing mess of Dean’s name and ‘ _ah, ah, ah_ ’s.

“You’re gonna make me come, Cas. Come on, make me come.” Dean growled. Castiel readily obeyed, clenching hard on Dean’s cock whenever he could as he picked up the pace. His whole body shook with pleasure and his thighs ached from the movement but he couldn’t stop even if he tried. “You want it?” Dean asked to which Castiel nodded. “Beg for it.”

“ _Oh Dean_ ,” he cried out. “Please come in my ass, _oh fuck_ , please Dean. _Need_ you to fill me up, paint me with your cum. _Oh Jesus Christ_ , come in my ass Dean so you can lick me clean. Please baby, I want it so fucking bad.” Castiel wasn’t ashamed as he begged and pleaded for Dean to come. It was what he wanted and when Dean flipped them once again, fucking him as hard as he could so that the headboard knocked the wall with a bang on every thrust, he could see nothing but stars the entire time up until Dean came deep inside him with a shout.

“Come,” was all Dean panted into his ear as he came down from his high and Castiel came so hard that his whole body shook, his muscles seized, toes curled, back arched as his vision went completely black before he collapsed to the bed, limp. He panted through the aftershocks while his body twitched as the last dregs of his orgasm passed through him, a tingly feeling taking over.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean panted as he fell on top of him. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking seen. You got cum on your chin for God sakes.” Castiel grinned lazily at Dean’s words still unable to open his eyes from the intensity of his orgasm. He giggled slightly when he felt Dean’s tongue lapping at his chin no doubt cleaning him up. Dean continued his path down Castiel’s body licking and sucking as he went and Castiel was in no position to do anything but lay there and let him work.

When Dean reached his cock, he gasped at the contact before he whined at how sensitive he was. Dean lightly licked him clean before he shifted lower and started to lap at his hole. Dean was gentle in his touches to his sensitive rim for which Castiel was grateful. He didn’t think he could stand anything more intense.

“I don’t know what tastes better,” Dean said as he pulled away, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, “Your ass or my cum in your ass.” He grinned down at Castiel who had finally opened his eyes and Castiel grinned back before he reached up with a heavy arm to pull at Dean. Dean came willingly and kissed Castiel sharing the flavour inside Dean’s mouth with him. Castiel let Dean control the kiss, too tired to do much else.

Dean pulled away with a grin, “Damn, I really fucked you stupid didn’t I?”

“Best sex I’ve ever had,” Castiel grinned lethargically, his eyelids drooped and his vision began to blur.

“Go to sleep, baby. I’ll deal with the clean-up.” Castiel was in no position to protest so instead nodded and curled to his side. He was dimly aware of Dean tucking him under the covers but he was out like a light in a heartbeat.

When he awoke the next day from the sun streaming through the window, it was to an empty house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I have no idea when the next update will be or what it will entail. Does anyone have objection to MPreg?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little overwhelmed with the response to this. You guys are amazing :) Believe me when I say this was a bitch to get out. I'm hope you all enjoy :)

It was a dick move leaving Cas like he had but it had to be done. It broke Dean’s heart having to say goodbye to Cas without _actually_ saying goodbye. He knew when Cas woke in the morning, he would feel even more used than he had before but Dean wasn’t using him, he was trying to keep him safe. If Dean stuck around, he would risk both his and Cas’ freedom. Cas would either eventually turn him in, or worse, someone would find out. Either way, Dean couldn’t risk putting Cas in that position. So Dean did it for him, he cleaned up Cas as best he could before he took a shower and dressed. When he re-emerged, Cas was still knocked out, a dopey smile on his face as he slept. Dean could tell it was the first time he’d slept in a while and he felt a pang of guilt hit him hard that he was the reason the man wasn’t getting rest.

Dean crept towards the bed, leant over Cas to brush his hair away from his forehead and planted a kiss to the heated skin.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean whispered before he moved away from the bed. He picked up the knife Cas had tried to attack him with and returned it to the kitchen before he made his way around the house to make sure everything was locked up. Once satisfied, he slipped out the back door and made his way around the corner using the backyards of Cas’ neighbours to avoid using the street.

Once he was inside the car he had stolen, he pulled out the pre-paid burner phone he had bought and dialled one of the two numbers stored in it.

“Hey, it’s me,” Dean greeted when the caller picked up. “I’m on my way to the safe house now. I’ll see you in a few.”

“You went to see him didn’t you?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He really didn’t need this. “What does it matter if I did, Charlie?”

“What does it matter? Dean, do you even listen to yourself when you talk? You’re clearly in love with the guy. I mean, you risked being caught to see him and now you’re just going to leave him again? Dick move, bro.”

“Charlie, I really don’t need your relationship advice right now.” Dean replied as he started the car. He already felt guilty enough as it was without Charlie reminding him of the man he’d left behind. Charlie let out a small snicker down the line and Dean squinted in confusion. “Why are you laughing?” he asked.

“I noticed how you didn’t deny that you’re in love with him.” Dean rolled his eyes at the girl. They’d met each other one night at a bar when Dean had had a few drinks and tried to hit on the slim bodied, red head only to find out that she didn’t bat for his team. They ended up talking the night away about just about everything geeky from Star Wars to Star Trek. Dean would be lying to himself if he said it wasn’t the best night out he’d had in months. Charlie had slipped him her number after she told him about a LARPing event she was organising and that he should attend. Dean had gone and they had been best friends ever since. She was like the little sister he never wanted. Charlie was a tech wizard and it came in handy when he had informed her of his need to escape.

At first, Charlie had believed what had happened to Dean as Dean’s fault. She saw him as guilty and had cut all contact with him. It had taken a while for him to actually get in touch with her seeing she had no physical address and was completely unlisted in all computer systems. Eventually, he had tracked her down using one of her old LARPing buddies and had convinced her that he was innocent. He had told her of his plan to escape and she had set him up with a bank account in a fake name, as well as a safe house to lay low in until the heat died down. She had been a Godsend and Dean was eternally grateful. Charlie basically ensured he wouldn’t be caught when he was out but due to his selfish reason to go see Cas, he had put that in jeopardy.

“Look, Charlie, I’m grateful for what you’ve done, but I needed to do this.” Dean replied still ignoring what she was insinuating.

“Yeah, I get it Dean,” she replied completely serious. “Just, can you think what the poor guy is going to go through the next few months? I mean you can’t exactly contact him and clearly he’s just as gone on you as you are on him or you’d be in handcuffs right now being marched straight back to prison. I don’t think seeing him was exactly your best idea, for either of you.”

"Charlie," Dean growled. "The next time I need relationship advice, I'll actually  _ask_ for it. Let it go. I'm on my way now so I'll see you when I get there." He didn't wait for a reply, just hung up the phone and threw it into the passenger seat. Anger coursed through his veins as he drove and he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift to Cas. How he would feel waking up alone in his bed and how dejected he would feel. Dean wiped a hand over his face to try and wipe the thoughts away and instead thought of better times.

When Dean had first been called to the Warden’s office, it was two weeks into his stint in prison. He hadn’t done anything to get himself into trouble and as he was pulled from his cell, handcuffed, and then marched to the Warden’s office, he was all but shitting his pants. He had heard stories from the other inmates about how much of an asshole the Warden was. His cellmate had told him how in his first few weeks there the Warden had sent him to the hole three times simply because he hadn’t cleaned the floor good enough. To say Dean was worried as to why he was being summoned to the Warden’s office was an understatement. However, he didn’t let it show. Sarcasm and charm was his mask and it worked nine times out of ten. Of course, the one time it didn’t work was when he met the Warden.

Dean had been unceremoniously shoved through the door by one of the lesser guards which had Dean in a bad mood even before he made eye contact with the Warden. Once he had gained his bearings, Dean had looked around the office. The first thing that struck out to him was how immaculate it was. Everything in the office had a place and nothing seemed to be messily shoved away. Even his desk didn’t have spot on it. It was a big piece of mahogany that shined in the afternoon sun that shone through the huge window that looked out to the recreation area. Placed upon the desk was a gold plaque with the engraving _Warden C. Novak_.

The man behind the desk hadn’t looked up when Dean entered, simply kept writing away on the laptop in front of him. Dean surveyed the man before him, taking in his slim, athletic build in a nicely tailored suit, and his raven black hair. Awkwardly, Dean cleared his throat to try and announce his entrance but it hadn’t worked. Instead, the ‘tap, tap, tap’ of the man’s fingers on the keyboard kept going. The inmate stood uneasy, swinging his hands in front of him while he waited before the Warden finally looked up at him.

“Can you stop that? It’s quite distracting.” His voice was deep and it had startled Dean when he heard it, not thinking a voice that deep would come from a man like the one before him. The man had startling blue eyes that gazed at Dean hard and unforgiving as if him being in the room was such an inconvenience that he hoped by starting at him, Dean would just disappear.

Startled, Dean looked down at his hands where the chain had been making a noise. Obediently, he clasped his hands together and stopped their movement. Thinking the Warden would then start to talk to him about whatever it was he was called there for, Dean took a step forward only to be instructed to stay put. Dean did as he was told and watched as the Warden returned to his laptop, the ‘tap, tap, tap’ starting up again. Confused, Dean took another step forward.

“I would stay where you are, Winchester if you knew what was good for you,” the Warden growled, not even glancing up from his screen.

“Yeah well, fuck you Warden,” Dean replied without a second thought. The tapping stop and Dean was once again greeted with hard, blue eyes.

“Excuse me?” the man asked.

“I said: fuck you,” Dean repeated.

“That’s what I thought you said,” the Warden replied. He then watched as the man leant over his desk to his intercom, his eyes on Dean the whole time and a small smirk on his face as he spoke, “Week in the hole for Winchester.”

“What the fuck?” Dean yelled as a guard came through the door and grabbed him by the arm.

“Maybe next time you’ll show me some respect.”

Three weeks later, Dean was summoned back to the Warden’s office except this time he wasn’t scared – he was angry. When he was guided inside, Dean stood where he was last time and glared at the Warden who actually looked up as he entered.

“Ah, Winchester, back again,” he greeted with a cruel smirk. “Are we going to have a repeat of last time or are you actually going to respect me this time?”

Dean’s eyes hardened as he looked at the man that had cost him a week in the hole for doing basically nothing wrong. He wasn’t going to bend over for this man – he was going to make his life a living hell.

“You think I’m just going to conform to your will because your mister high and mighty? Well buddy, I got news for you, Winchester’s don’t let bullies call the shots.” The statement earned a quirk of an eyebrow from the Warden and Dean noted that down as a success.

The inmate watched as the Warden stood from his seat and rounded his desk before he settled in front of it, leaning back against it with his legs and arms crossed. He didn’t talk, he just stared until Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He tried to not let it show but with the way the man’s eyes were staring at him as if he was looking straight into Dean’s soul, it was hard not to.

“Listen, I don’t know what your deal is but you’re clearly a little power hungry so why don’t we just call it a day, I go on my way, keep my nose clean and we can just act like you’re not an asshole who sends people to the hole for no reason.” Dean reasoned.

It didn’t work and the Warden once again leant over the desk and said into the intercom, “Another week in the hole for Winchester.”

In a flash, Dean was over to the Warden, raising his fists and punching him in the face. The guards that had come in to take him to the hole were on him in no time, pulling him away from the Warden. They fussed over the injured man once Dean was safely out of the way but he waved them off.

“Make it two weeks,” he called out as his hand moved to inspect his cheek where Dean had hit him. Dean watched the Warden’s eyes as Dean was dragged away and couldn’t help but notice something deep in there that he recognised before he shrugged it off because there was no way that he had read it right.

Another three weeks later, Dean was called in. By that time, Dean had learnt everything he could from the other inmates about the Warden. They had all said the same thing; he was an asshole. Dean had also started to make a name for himself. They had all heard that he had punched the Warden and it had earned him quite a bit of respect amongst the inmates. He wasn’t the kind of person who would bend over and take it from anyone and the ones that had tried, learnt that first hand.

“Warden,” Dean greeted with a smirk as he walked through the door, “You wanted to see me? Why don’t we all just save some time and I just walk to the hole now. Are we going to make it three weeks this time? Or are we doubling it each time I come here and then in that case it’s four?”

“Winchester,” Castiel greeted ignoring everything Dean had said. “Take a seat.” Dean eyed the man wearily unsure of what his game play was. Dean wasn’t having any of it and instead stood where he was admiring the fading bruise on the Warden’s cheek. He smirked when the Warden looked at him with confusion. “That was an order Winchester.”

Dean locked eyes with the man before him, his smirk only grew wider. “I could tell you where to shove your order but it’s bound to only wind up with me going back to the hole.”

The Warden stood stunned for a moment before he shook his head and stepped towards Dean, “You know,” he said as he stepped closer, “This whole macho persona you have going on isn’t going to fly with me. You _will_ obey me when I give you an order.” Before Dean could react, the Warden had punched him in the gut forcing him to double over.

As he was hunched over, Dean held his hands on his abdomen where the Warden had punched him and regained his composure.

“You see,” Dean began as he stood with a wince, “That’s where you’re wrong, _Castiel_.” Dean stepped into the Warden’s space so his face was barely an inch away from the other man’s. Dean could see the fear and confusion in his eyes but there was an underlying look of arousal that Dean had thought he had misread but now that he could see it again, he couldn’t help but smirk. He had him right where he wanted him. Dean raised his hands, twisted the Warden around and brought his hands over the Warden’s head, chocking him with the chain between his handcuffs. “I’m the one that gives out the orders,” Dean purred into his ear as Castiel tried to fight him off. “If you stop fighting me,” Dean grunted as he tried to reign in the fighting man, “Then I can loosen my hold. Are you going to be a good boy and listen to me?” At the Warden’s small, slightly hesitant nod, Dean let him go. He couldn’t help but chuckle as the man scrambled away from him, gasping for air as he ran his hands over his neck.

“You will pay for this Winchester!” the Warden growled.

Dean pursed his lips as he pretended to mull over the Warden’s words. “Hmm,” he hummed, “Somehow I don’t think you’re going to mention this to anyone,” Dean purred as he moved closer to where Castiel had moved to regain his breath against the far wall. Once he was within reaching distance, he stopped. “You want to know why I think that?” Dean asked.

When the Warden shook his head, Dean reached his hand out and cupped Castiel’s groin, squeezing the distinct hardness he felt there. “Because,” he drawled, “If you were going to, you would have done so already. You like it when I boss you around. It gets you all hot that I’ve showed you a bit of defiance don’t it Warden? That’s why you sent me to the hole because you don’t want your dirty little secret getting out.” Dean leant forward, brushing his lips over Castiel’s cheek all the way to his ear before he purred, “You’re looking for someone to boss you around because you _love_ to be told what to do. Imagine all the dirty things I could get you doing in here. I’m sure we could have _lots_ of fun together if you just followed _my_ orders.” Dean rubbed at the Warden’s groin once again, grinning when the man let out a straggled groan. When Castiel started to push into his hand, he pulled away.

“Stay still,” Dean commanded. The man whined but nodded and Dean returned to his ministrations of the Warden's groin. He leant forward once again, his words breathed straight into the Warden's ear, "You like this? Like me touching you?" At Castiel’s answering nod, he pressed a little harder. When he started to push back into his hand again, Dean squeezed hard enough to earn a strangled whine. "What did I say about staying still? If you want me to keep touching you, you will stay still.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel moaned and Dean felt his dick twitch in the confines of the jumpsuit at the sound of his name falling from the other man’s lips.

“Well if you’re so desperate to move,” Dean teased as he stepped away from the man and took a seat in the Warden’s black leather chair, “You can sit here in my lap and get yourself off.”

The Warden’s eyes blew wide, traces of fear spreading across his face as he glanced towards the door and back toward Dean.

“It’s now or never, Warden.”

It took another moment, but Dean soon had a lap full of the other man. His hands useless between them, still handcuffed together. Dean watched Castiel’s face and how he looked down at Dean’s hands. When the Warden moved his hands to the keys on his belt, Dean smirked. He watched idly as Castiel un-cuffed him and placed them onto the desk, his eyes downcast as he resettled in Dean’s lap.  

Dean raised his now free hands to trace Castiel’s cheek with his hand. Dean smiled as the man leant into the touch while his other hand moved to the Warden’s hip. He pulled the man’s shirt free of his pants so he could touch skin to skin. His hand roamed over the man’s abdomen, feeling his muscles twitch and move under his hand. Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off the Warden’s face whose eyes were closed, his mouth parted as he let Dean do as he liked. Cautiously, he moved his hand to the man’s belt buckle and slipped the leather through the hole. It came free easily, to which Dean was grateful, and then moved onto the button and zipper. When Dean’s hand slipped inside and pulled the Warden’s cock free, the man sighed and bucked up into his hand.

“Needy little thing aren’t you,” Dean teased and took a loose hold on the man’s cock, stroking it.

It wasn’t enough to get the man off, Dean knew that, but he wanted to test him. The Warden’s hips started to roll, pushing up into Dean’s hand trying to take what he wanted. Dean let him move knowing it was frustrating that he wasn’t doing more but content with how things were progressing. Castiel’s hands gripped onto Dean’s shoulders as he moved, raising himself onto his knees slightly to gain further momentum. Dean grinned up at the man whose eyes were firmly closed as if trying to zone out the fact that he was in a prisoners lap.

“Open your eyes,” Dean growled. “I want you to keep your eyes on me. Don’t forget whose lap you’re in.” The man in his lap shuddered at the words and Dean smirked. “You like riding cock, _Castiel_?” Dean asked, Castiel’s eyes going wide at the use of his name. Dean grinned at him, “There’s a lot of things I know about you now, _Cas._ ” Dean didn’t give him a chance to respond instead took a firmer grip on the man’s cock and increased his pace. Castiel sighed into the touch as he rolled his hips, fingers digging in harder into Dean’s shoulders. Dean watched in awe as the man moved, his hips skilled in their movement, his eyes obediently never leaving Dean’s even as his eyelids threatened to flutter closed. “Such a good boy, Cas,” Dean praised, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into Castiel’s sharp hipbones.

Wanting a change in position, Dean released the Warden’s cock and gripped both hips in his hands. The prisoner pulled him closer so their chests were pushed together, Castiel’s cock pressed into Dean’s stomach, positioned just so that Dean’s cock would press into the Warden’s ass as he moved. Dean used his grip to lower Castiel down once again, easing him back into his movement. A smug grin covered his face as another shudder went through the Warden when he felt Dean’s cock.

“Stroke yourself,” Dean commanded. “Think about what it’d be like to ride my cock, Cas. Right here in this office where _anyone_ could walk in and see you.” The Warden let out a hearty moan as he hurriedly wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, moving his hips faster against Dean’s erection. The friction was amazing, feeling the Warden’s perfect ass grinding back onto him before he pushed his cock into his stomach. Dean was unbearably hard in his boxers but this wasn’t about him, this was about showing the Warden just who was going to follow orders.

When Dean knew the Warden was close to the edge, almost about to pummel over it, he held the man still and ordered him to stop his hand. The man did as he was told, a tiny whine escaping at the order.

“This is how it’s going to go now, Cas,” Dean said his eyes hard as he stared up at the blissed out Warden. “You’re going to leave me alone, don’t bring me up here when you think you need to assert your dominance over me because if you do, I’m going to remind you exactly _who_ you belong to. You got that?” When he didn’t reply right away, Dean moved his right hand and covered Castiel’s, pressing down so he was squeezing his erection, hard. It earned a squeak from the man who quickly nodded. “Say it Cas. Say who you belong to.”

“Yes, Dean. I’m yours, Dean,” Castiel panted, his cheeks darkening once again in a deep blush.

“Good boy,” Dean praised, removing his hand and guiding Castiel’s hips once again. Their rhythm picked up once again with Dean pushing his own hips up to help Castiel along. It didn’t take long for the Warden to reach the edge again. “Now, come,” Dean instructed.

The Warden took a handful of strokes, his hips rocking onto Dean’s cock hard before he finally came all over his hand and Dean’s jumpsuit with a silent cry. Dean rubbed his hands up and down the Warden’s back as he collapsed against Dean, panting from his exertion, finally breaking their constant eye-contact. Dean kissed his cheek savouring the way his lips felt against the man’s slightly stubbled cheek.

After the Warden had composed himself, Dean stood him up before he did so himself. Castiel grabbed tissues from his desk and started to clean up Dean’s jump suit and his own hand before he threw them in the trash can. Castiel didn’t look him in the eye the entire time, instead keeping his eyes firmly on the task at hand until Dean was clean. He stepped away from the inmate once finished and picked up the cuffs to put them back on. When he finally looked up, his eyes were silently pleading, begging Dean to not let anyone know his secret. Dean knew he was in a powerful position after what had just happened but somehow, after just looking into the man’s eyes, he knew he wasn’t going to do anything until he absolutely needed to.

In the three years that Dean had been in there, his time with Cas were the best moments. The sex had been amazing and even though it had taken Castiel a while to drop his tough guy persona and just trust Dean, it had been well worth the wait. With the trust came conversation and Dean craved the times when Castiel would open up to him, tell him about his life outside the prison walls. As Dean reflected back, he didn’t regret a single thing despite Charlie’s reasoning that seeing him again wasn’t good for either of them. It might take a while but he would send for Cas once the time was right and Dean just knew that the man would come without a second thought. He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be the last part


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but I hope the length makes up for it. I have updated the tags so _please_ read them as things do get a little dark in this final part.
> 
> In saying that I hope you enjoy :)

After Dean left him  _again_ , Castiel had to take some time off. He called into work feigning sickness and took a week off. He told them he would answer any questions the FBI had but other than calls from them, he did not want to be disturbed. Castiel spent the week feeling utterly sorry for himself. He didn't eat, he barely slept and instead chose to spend the time wallowing in self-pity wondering what might have been had Dean stayed. 

It took him a week but he pulled himself together enough to head back into work. His co-workers asked after him wondering what was wrong but he waved them off, replying he was fine and just needed some time away after the shit-storm that was Dean Winchester. No one knew the truth and he wanted it to stay that way. 

The Warden buried himself in his work to stay any and all thoughts of the escaped inmate. Balthazar fussed over him, begged him to look after himself but once Castiel snapped at him, told him he was a grown man and could look after himself just fine, his Head Guard left him alone. 

Three weeks passed before things went downhill. He got sick - really sick. He grew weary from the most basic of tasks and never seemed to regain any energy. Food never stayed down long enough to process leaving him weak and miserable. At first he believed it to be a virus that he'd caught after not looking after himself but when a week passed without improvement, he sought out professional opinion.

As he sat in the waiting room for his doctor to call him, he felt a pit of anxiety swirl around. He hated going to the doctor for fear that they would find something horribly wrong with him, now when there was something wrong with him, he feared the doctor would be judgemental of how he presented himself. 

Castiel had lost a lot of weight, even before he couldn't keep anything down, his beard had grown out to the point where laziness was no longer an excuse, and the clothes he was dressed in were the same ones he had worn the day before. As another wave of nausea spiked through him, he couldn't care less what his doctor thought, and ran to the bathroom where he promptly vomited nothing but vial. 

Once he had cleaned up a bit, Castiel emerged from the bathroom, dodging the stares of the other patrons to find his doctor stood there, clearly searching for him. 

"Ah, there you are Castiel. Please come in," Doctor Barnes greeted as she gestured behind her to the door of her office. "It's been a while," she scolded playfully. 

Castiel gave her a tired smile as he moved past her and into the small room. He took a seat on the bed once he was inside and watched as she closed the door. Doctor Barnes had been Castiel's doctor for nearly 10 years. She was unconventional in her interactions but Castiel trusted her, even if she did flirt with him every time he came in. 

"So," she began as she pulled her chair out and took a seat in front of her computer, his file already on the screen, "What's the problem? You're not due for a check-up for another few months but judging by just looking at you, something is clearly wrong." She eyed him up and down wearily as if trying to get the answer just by looking at him. 

Castiel pushed a hand through his hair before he told her about his deteriorating health over the past couple of weeks. Once he had finished, he looked at his doctor for answers. 

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant." Castiel stared at her in disbelief. He knew it was possible for some men to get pregnant but it was such a rare occurrence that he had never bothered to get himself checked out.

There had only ever been a handful of men that had come through his prison that had been able to carry children but under the government, birth control was given to them via injection so no one could fall pregnant while they were incarcerated.

"Back pain, headaches, cramps," she listed, "they're all common symptoms for pregnancy. We will obviously have to do a blood test to be positive but that's the likely outcome." 

Castiel sat in a daze, completely compliant as Doctor Barnes took his blood. She told him it would take a couple of days for the results to come in and she would call him back in to deliver the results personally. She gave him a prescription for some vitamins as well as anti-nausea pills for him to fill on his way out but he barely registered what he was doing until he was sat in his car, filled prescription sat in the passenger seat beside him, a bunch of pamphlets on male pregnancy clutched in his hands. 

Castiel sat staring down at the brochures before he opened them and read the information. Half an hour later, he had read every single one and he had a small smile on his face. Even if it wasn't planned, Dean wasn't around, and he was in a stressful point in his life, Castiel was actually excited about having a child. Tentatively, he pressed his hand to his belly through his shirt knowing that he was growing a life in there and even though it would be a while before he showed, it still brought a comforting smile to his face – the first in weeks.

On his way home, Castiel stopped at the supermarket to pick up some actual food. He wandered around for a few minutes before the mixture of aromas became too much and his nausea set in once again. He ditched his basket where he stood and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. Once he finally felt better, he returned to where he left his basket, thankful that it was still there, and quickly finished his shopping.

When he finally got home he was exhausted. He put all the food he had bought away, throwing out all the bad food in the process before he went to lay down. When he got into the hallway however, he had a change of mind. He wandered down past his own bedroom and into the guest bedroom that was just beyond the bathroom. The door was open, as it always was, and as he stood in the doorway, he tried to imagine turning the room into a nursery. Castiel thought of all the things he wanted for his child and as he looked around the room, he couldn’t help but feel the room wasn’t right, that the house itself wasn’t where he wanted to start a family. All his life, when he had pictured his family, it was in a place where they could play in the backyard, socialise with the neighbours. It may have been cheesy, but it was what he wanted.

With a sigh, Castiel turned away from the room and made his way to his own. He stepped into the ensuite where he started the shower and stripped down. As he observed himself in the mirror, he realised just how bad he had let himself go. His ribs were starting to show, his hair was even more of a shaggy mess than usual, and his beard was more than basic peach fuzz. As he stared himself down, he vowed then to look after himself better, for him and for his child.

After his shower, he felt refreshed. He shaved and dressed before he lay down. He set his phone for an hour and told himself he would get up, cook a meal, and then go back to sleep. In the morning he would get a haircut before he went back to work.

The next day he did just that. The pills worked to ease his nausea somewhat, although he was grateful for the restroom being nearby to his office, due to his constant trips. However, as he sat in his office, he couldn’t help the feeling that had overwhelmed him last night that this wasn’t what he wanted.

He had been forced into the job by his father who had been his predecessor. As soon as Castiel had finished high school, his father set him up with a job as a guard. When he had died, Castiel was named Warden. Castiel had always had higher hopes for himself, he had dreams of college while he was young, but whatever his father said went. Castiel never had the guts to rebel like his brother Gabriel who had left at eighteen and Castiel had never seen him since.

However with the fact that he was now pregnant and his father was long since dead, he found that he no longer cared what his father thought of him. It was the first time in a long time that he had the courage to actually do something with his life that didn’t involve having to pretend he actually liked his job. He wanted to find something he wanted to do, something that made him want to get out of bed in the morning, something that would make his children proud, and what he was doing didn’t fit. He wanted an out and now he had it.

Not wanting to make any rash decisions, Castiel gave himself time to think it over.

The next day, he went to his appointment with Dr. Barnes and she confirmed what he already knew – he was pregnant. She organised for him to come back next month for a check-up along with a recommendation on his diet. When he left, he was smiling more than the previous day and not even the most aggravating inmate wiped it off his face.

When Balthazar asked him what was going on he simply waved him off, told him he was just having a good day and that nothing was different. He was eyed wearily but Balthazar just walked out the room telling him to keep doing whatever he was doing.

Each night when he got home, he would cook himself a healthy meal as he sat down on the couch and looked through the real estate advertisements in the paper as well as online. He looked both in town and out of state but nothing appealed to him. He kept clicking through various websites before a pop-up came for a dating website. It wasn’t the ad that surprised him but the person in the ad himself. He was older of course but the eyes were the same, his face turned in a mischievous smile that had taunted him after pranks at his expense his entire childhood. It was none other than his brother Gabriel who was apparently the master-mind behind the entire website.

On further inspection – by clicking on the website ad – Castiel found that there was an email written down to actually contact the man behind the website. Castiel hesitated for a moment knowing that it would be completely strange to contact his brother after so many years simply because, out of chance, his ad popped up on his screen. However, Castiel had always been a firm believer in things happening for a reason. With that thought in mind, he opened up a new email.

He sat staring at the blank window for nigh on an hour, typing out something before he erased it thinking it was stupid. In the end he settled on something sincere.

_Gabriel,_

_I don’t know if you will actually read this or if it will simply be sent to a spam filter but I hope this does reach you. It has been a great number of years since I have seen or spoken with you but by chance, your ad for this website popped up on my computer. I am glad to see you are using your charm to help others find the love of their life and I hope by me reaching out to you, you might want to re-connect. As I read back on that it sounds like I am an older lover that wants you back. I can reassure you, that is definitely_ not _the case._

_I know I didn’t look for you or try to contact you but I was angry at you for a very long time. You left me alone to deal with Father and left me to take your place in the Prison that we both despised. However, as time as passed I am no longer angry but am saddened to think that I let such a stupid thing stop me from reaching out to you._

_Gabriel, I hope that you do not hold any ill-will towards me for not finding you sooner but if by some chance you actually read this, please get in contact with me. I want my big brother back – even if he is still pulling stupid pranks._

_Your brother,_

_Castiel_

With the email sent, his phone number at the bottom, Castiel closed his laptop and set it aside. After washing up the dishes from dinner and packing the leftovers up to take to work the following day, Castiel headed to bed anxious as to whether he would hear a reply.

It took a week, but he heard back from him. His phone rang while he was at work and at first he ignored it due to the fact it was an unknown number. But upon remembering that he had given his phone number out in the email, Castiel quickly answered his phone.

“Hello?” he asked tentatively.

“Little bro? It’s me, Gabriel!” he announced as loud as ever. A smile, ten miles wide broke out on his face because although his voice was a little deeper than he remembered, it was still the same old Gabriel.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear from you.”

“Yeah well, it’s been a while hasn’t it? From your email I’m assuming you’re still in the business?”

Castiel nodded before he answered, “Yes I am but I am suddenly having second thoughts.”

He could hear Gabriel’s smile through the phone as he replied, “About damned time you stop letting that douche ruin your life. So when you coming out to see me?”

“See you? Where do you live exactly?” Castiel asked. He was all up for seeing his brother but if he was too far, he would probably need to have time off again, which he didn’t have a lot left of.

“At the moment I’m in a little town that you’ve probably never heard of in South Dakota. I have plenty of space for you to come out and stay with me for a few days. We can make a weekend of it? I’ll even pay for your flights.”

Castiel thought over the proposition for a few minutes before he finally gave an answer, “That actually sounds really great. Uhm I’ll have to organise leave but I’m sure I can get away next weekend if you are free?”

Gabriel chuckled down the phone, “Dude I’m always free. Internet dating really rakes in the dollars. I’ll organise it all and email you your confirmation ticket.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

“You’re welcome little bro. It’s great to hear from you. I honestly didn’t think we’d ever make contact again.”

Castiel smiled at his brother’s sincerity before he replied, “Neither did I. I’m glad you called me. I could really do with my family right about now.”

“What do you mean by that? Has something happened?” his brother asked, his over-protective side coming out. Not wanting to deliver the news over the phone, Castiel simply replied that he would tell him everything when they saw each other again the following weekend.

After they said their goodbyes, Castiel hung up and went about his day. He organised his leave for the following weekend telling Balthazar that he would be on the next flight home if _anything_ went wrong but he knew full well that nothing would now that their biggest trouble maker was nowhere to be found. Ever since Dean had left, Castiel found that he no longer had to deal with fights breaking out in the cafeteria nearly as often. Of course, there were always trouble makers but none that matched Dean. He knew leaving for the weekend would not be too much of a hassle as Balthazar could more than handle himself.

When the time finally came, Castiel had his bags packed and was on his designated flight off to South Dakota. He was a little hesitant as he flew as his nausea had settled down somewhat but the flight made him feel a little queasier than he usually did. Once he was on solid ground, he made his way to bag claim where he was met by his brother. They embraced in a hug that lasted a lot longer than any hug that they had ever shared previously but after the time they had spent apart, it was long overdue.

With happy smiles on their faces, they made their way to Gabriel’s car which was a red sports car convertible that looked utterly impractical but Castiel had to admit it was rather good to look at. It was fast, and Castiel was pretty sure Gabriel broke every traffic law possible as they made their way to his brother’s house. When they finally parked up in front of a modest two story home, Castiel’s hair was windblown and shaking a little.

“Jesus, Gabriel. Have you never heard of obeying the speed limit?” He scolded.

“Oh lighten up, bro,” Gabriel retorted as he climbed out of the car, not even bothering to open the door. He retrieved Castiel’s bag from him from the back seat and started his way up the path to his two-storey home while Castiel trailed behind.

They hadn’t spoken much on the drive simply because Gabriel had blasted his music the entire time but now that they had some peace, Castiel felt a pit of worry come over him. He wondered how he would actually tell Gabriel about his condition and how he exactly got into his current predicament. He knew Gabriel to always be a little left wing with his views with an easy going attitude which gave Castiel a little hope that his brother wouldn’t be too judgemental.

Gabriel guided them both into the house which was very modernised. Everything looked to be from a magazine as they walked around the house. Castiel followed his brother as they walked through the living room to the kitchen where Gabriel pulled out a couple of bottles of water for them from the fridge. Castiel let out a sigh of relief that it was only water and not something stronger. He would have the conversation with his brother but he wanted just a little bit of time before it happened.

After taking a sip, Castiel spoke, “Nice place you’ve got here.”

“Yeah, the internet dating business is booming. Figured I’d reap the rewards,” Gabriel grinned. “Trust me Cassie, there are so many desperate people out there looking for love it’s not hard to take advantage. And hey, at my track record shows that I am _actually_ helping them out. 90% success rate isn’t too shabby.”

Castiel scowled at the nickname that Gabriel had insisted on calling him ever since they were little. He had protested it since the first time Gabriel had called him it but Gabriel being Gabriel, had seen Castiel’s discomfort and decided that he would never let up on the nickname. He had grown used to it over the years and by the time Balthazar started calling him it, he had eventually given up on correcting him. But with the instigator of the nickname in front of him, he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed.

“Well,” Castiel said, “It’s nice to see you’re doing well for yourself. I always wondered but I never could get myself to actually reach out and find out.” He looked down at the bottle in his hands ashamed that he hadn’t actually made more of an effort.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’re in touch now so let’s stop reminiscing about how Dad broke us apart and how we have a lot to catch up on.” Gabriel grinned over at Castiel and he couldn’t help but smile back, glad that Gabriel was willing to let it go.

They relocated to the living room and settled down in the leather couch to catch up a little. Gabriel told Castiel all about how he had moved around a lot after he had left home as he didn’t want their father to find out where he was and force him to come home. If he had the means, Gabriel would have left the country but when he left home, he had nothing. Castiel felt guilty all over again that he hadn’t looked for him but Gabriel was quick to tell him how he had loved it. He had no responsibilities, he could leave whenever he wanted to and he had met a lot of people along the way that had taught him a lot. He had told Castiel that on his journey he had learnt that the people with the least to give were by far the most generous was definitely true. He had made ends meet by working odd jobs where he could find them but he had never stayed in one place long enough to actually climb the employment ladder.

Eventually, he had come to South Dakota and had stayed in town. He realised that their father hadn’t given a toss that he had left and decided it was finally time to settle down and make a life for himself. It was as he was on the internet one day in the public library that he saw ads for a dating site. He had clicked on the link and looked through the site and realised that he could do a way better job and have a bigger success rate. It had taken some time but Gabriel had found an IT guru named Ash at a local bar and together they made the website.

It had taken a while but due to Ash’s intense skills, their dating site soon took off and people were signing up and taking each other out on dates. Gabriel’s first success had come a month after the site had launched when he got an email that a couple had married and apparently had stayed together.

Castiel couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips as he watched Gabriel talk of his success. It was clear that his brother was proud of what he had achieved and Castiel was proud of him too. He had done his own thing and had become a success. Castiel wished that he had done the same and followed his brother but if he had, he wouldn’t have met Dean and he wouldn’t have the life that was growing inside of him.

When the topic turned Castiel and what he had been doing with his life, Castiel swallowed hard. He knew the conversation would eventually be about him he just hoped it would be a later in the weekend. Preferably right before he was to leave so he could tell his brother and get on his flight so he didn’t have to see the disapproving glare. As he looked up at his brother’s friendly gaze, he hoped that they wouldn’t turn nasty as he told him the whole story – something he had never told anyone else.

He started from the beginning telling him how their father had forced him into getting a job as a guard as soon as he left high school. Castiel had dreams of college, Gabriel knew that and so did their father. It was as if seeing Gabriel had left, their father wanted to make sure Castiel would never do the same and forced him to have as little exposure to the outside world as possible. By giving him a job at the prison, he assured that Castiel would have little contact with the outside world and would also be under his watchful eye.

When the topic changed to how their father had passed, there was little sorrow in Gabriel’s eyes but there was a small hint sympathy that he hadn’t been there. Even though they had their differences, Castiel had hurt at his father’s death as he was the only parent Castiel had known, their mother dying giving birth. Castiel told his brother how he had organised the funeral and had their father buried next to their mother like they had wanted.

“He put in his will that I was to be named his successor. It pissed off a lot of the senior guards but they soon came around when they realised I wasn’t going to a pushover like Father had made me out to be. Soon enough I was in the swing of things and a lot of the prisoners learned to fear coming to my office,” Castiel said as his thoughts turned to Dean and how he had been the complete opposite. “Gabriel, there’s something I’m going to tell you. I completely understand if you are disgusted with me and if you want me to, I will leave but I’m going to tell you anyway.” He watched as Gabriel’s face contorted in confusion but he nodded anyway, motioning with his hand for Castiel to continue.

“There was this prisoner. He was brought in on two back-to-back life sentences and, as with all the other lifers, I brought him into my office and showed him what it was like in my prison. I sent him to the hole basically for doing nothing wrong. Sure it is abuse of my power but I needed to show my dominance over them because if you look at me, I’m not exactly menacing compared to a lot of the people that come in.” Gabriel chuckled at him which had Castiel smiling before he continued.

“After he finished his stint, I brought him back in to see if it had worked but when a prisoner would normally do whatever I asked after being in the hole, this guy was the complete opposite. He still wouldn’t conform so I ordered another week in the hole. He didn’t agree with it and he punched me in the face.”

“He did what? Jesus, Cassie, you need to get those guards to be in the office with you! You can’t be on your own in there with murderers and rapists! What if one of them tried to kill you?”

“Gabriel I can assure you I can handle myself with them. I did it long enough as a guard I just under-estimated the will of this inmate,” Castiel reassured. Although it was nice to have his brother being over-protective once again, it was unnecessary. Gabriel scoffed at him which Castiel elected to ignore and continue with his story.

“He was in the hole for two weeks for that and when he returned after that, once again he wasn’t having any of my shit. He called me out on it and he actually…he may have-he uhm…”

“Well out with it Castiel. What did he do?” Castiel’s cheeks heated and he could feel the tips of his ears blushing too as he tried to figure out how to say it. “Oh my God,” Gabriel gasped, “Did he-did this asshole _rape you_?” he whispered so quietly Castiel had to strain to hear him.

Castiel recoiled at the words when he registered what his brother had said. He couldn’t believe that Gabriel had formed the conclusion that what Dean had done was forced himself on Castiel but with the fact that he was a _prisoner_ Castiel can’t deny that it would be an obvious conclusion.

“Nothing Dean did was non-consensual.” Castiel said defiantly.

“Jesus Christ Cassie. You fucked a prisoner? Holy shit! Imagine if Dad knew!” Gabriel was completely gobsmacked at Castiel’s confession before he broke out into laughter. “I would have never actually guessed you of all people would have sex with an inmate,” he gasped through his laughter. Castiel stared with narrowed eyes at his brother. Even though he was happy that Gabriel wasn’t angry at him or about to kick him out, he was annoyed that his brother was _laughing_. Suddenly, Gabriel sobered up as if he realised something and Castiel swallowed hard as his brother’s eyes found his own. “Wait, Dean? Isn’t that the name of the prisoner that escaped a couple of months ago?”

Castiel knew this was going to happen as soon as he told Gabriel his name. It was why he had tried to avoid using it. The news of Dean’s escape had reached the news clearly as they tried to track him down. His mug-shot was everywhere like a western wanted poster so that if anyone came in contact with him, Dean would be recognised and taken into custody once again.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, “It is the same Dean.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide as he moved closer to Castiel, “You didn’t help him escape did you?”

Castiel’s face fell at what his brother implied. Even though Castiel may have broken his code of ethics and engaged in a relationship with a prisoner, the idea that he would break the law and help a prisoner escape _from his own prison_ , hurt.

“I did no such thing. Dean’s escape had nothing to do with me and I had no idea that he was going to escape until after the fact.”

His brother nodded, “Alright then.”

“However, I may have known his whereabouts a week after he escaped and didn’t report him,” he admitted.

“You dog!” Gabriel grinned, thumping Castiel on the shoulder. “You fucked again didn’t you? Dang Cassie you must be one good lay if he risked his freedom to see you again.”

Castiel smiled a little, glancing down at his legs and picked at a loose thread on his t-shirt. It wasn’t a happy smile however. He hoped to himself that Dean had thought of Castiel as more than ‘just a good lay’. In their moments after their exploits, Dean had treated him like an actual lover. He had been tentative and caring, listening to Castiel when he spoke and they had created a bond between them as if they were no longer Warden and inmate.

“Wait a second,” Gabriel said breaking Castiel from his thoughts. “You like him don’t you? Like _really_ like him.” Castiel rolled his eyes and looked away from Gabriel trying and failing to appear that he really didn’t have deeper feelings for Dean. “Wow Castiel. It’s one thing to have sex with an inmate but it’s a whole other ballpark having feelings for one. He’s a criminal Cassie. He’s on the run.”

Castiel sighed as he looked back towards his brother. “I know Gabriel. It’s just– Dean’s different okay?”

As he said it, he knew it to be true. When Castiel had read Dean’s file he had truly believed that Dean had been guilty especially when he had met the man. But as he got to know Dean, and Dean had started to unfurl snippets of his life, Castiel’s point of view changed. He learnt how Dean had grown up without a mother and how his Dad had never recovered from the loss.

Dean’s father had been pushy and demanding but he had also been obsessed with finding the person who had killed his mother. He had dragged Dean and his younger brother, Sam, along with him on his path of obsession and ultimately ruined Dean’s life. Sam however got out early with help from Dean. Dean had protected his brother from their father’s drunken wrath and when Sam was old enough, Dean had organised him to move out to California to attend Stanford like he had dreamed of.

Dean however, was left alone to deal with his father. From what Dean had told him, John had been training him in military tactics ever since he was old enough to hold a gun. Dean had followed his father’s instructions to a word and always did as he was told. When John had found out what Dean had done with Sam, he was beyond pissed off at Dean. He had told Dean he would pay for what he had done to their family and that John would never let him live it down.

Soon after John’s threat, Dean was hooded, tied up, and taken to an unknown location. When he was allowed to see again, there was a man and a woman tied to separate chairs, bloody and bruised. John had emerged from behind Dean after he had untied his son’s hands and proceeded to tell Dean that the man and woman before them were the ones responsible for his mother’s death. Dean had been terrified as he looked at the beaten, bloody bodies before him and back to his father. He knew that his father way crazy and would stop at nothing to find the ones responsible but the fact that he had actually found them and tied them to a chair before _kidnapping_ his son so that he could watch his father torture and kill someone was demented. When John had revealed that he actually wanted _Dean_ to be the one to do it, he had outright refused.

Dean had learnt very early on that nothing would bring his mother back and all that he really wanted was his father to give up the chase and be an actual father to him and Sam. Of course, that was never going to happen so he had got Sam out as soon as he could and taken it as his responsibility to keep his father out of prison. What he had done that night had been exactly that.

His father had pushed Dean toward the two people who were alive but were barely aware of their surroundings. A knife was planted in his hand and he was pushed in the direction of the male. Dean knew if he refused, John would beat and punch him until he either complied or passed out.

Seeing no other option, Dean took to work carving into the man’s skin. He cried out in pain and Dean felt sick to his stomach, almost throwing up multiple times as he did so. It wasn’t that man he wanted to be, what he had dreamt off when he was little. He dropped the knife unable to do anything more when John came up behind him with a gun. It was planted in his hand but when he refused, he was punched in the gut.

Dean shook his head, tears welling in his eyes as he looked to the man in front of him not wanting to be the person to end another person’s life. He didn’t want to turn into the type of person that killed his mother and ruined his family’s life.

When Dean didn’t look like he was going to do as he was told, John’s hand covered his own and squeezed Dean’s finger on the trigger. The bullet went straight through the man’s forehead killing him. John then aimed the gun at the woman, doing exactly the same thing.

The screams must have been heard by someone because all of a sudden they had heard sirens getting louder as the approached the building they were in. Dean had looked around frantically for an exit but John had simply laughed like a maniac before he pulled the gun he had stashed the waistband of his jeans and raised it to his temple.

He had pulled the trigger before Dean could reach him.

Covered in blood, Dean had held his father while the police stormed the building. They had come to the conclusion that Dean had been a part of the entire scene and had killed both of the tortured prisoners and not forced to do so.

When he got to court, without the means to pay for an actual lawyer, his best defence was to not defend and to hope for a shortened sentence for an early plea. Dean hadn’t been that lucky. It had turned out the man his father had tortured was a judge and it hadn’t gone down well that Dean had been responsible for the death of one of their own. Dean had been sentenced two life sentences for the murder of the judge, Alistair Mortalis,and Ruby Medea.  

When Castiel had been told everything, he had wanted to do whatever he could to help Dean get a decent lawyer to help his case and to try and get him another hearing. Dean had outright refused and had told Castiel to drop it immediately. Reluctantly, Castiel had and even though he knew Dean was capable of horrible things, because of his father, he never saw Dean as a criminal after he had learnt the truth.

“Fuck me,” Gabriel breathed after Castiel had told him the whole story, “You really got yourself deep in it didn’t you? That’s fucked up Castiel.”

“I know,” Castiel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “And that’s not all…” Castiel trailed off knowing now was the best time to reveal his current condition. When Gabriel’s curious gaze met his, he told him, “I’m pregnant.”

Gabriel had stared at him gobsmacked for an eternity all the while Castiel gnawed on his bottom lip waiting for him to speak.

“Damn Cassie, this is some heavy shit,” Gabriel groaned.

Castiel made a move to stand feeling that he had screwed things up with his brother once and for all. “I know it is and I’m sorry for just dumping it on you. I will see myself out.”

As Castiel made a move to leave, Gabriel caught his wrist and pulled him back. “Where the fuck are you going?” he asked his tone stern. “Sit your ass down. You are not going anywhere. I don’t care that you’re pregnant under extremely weird circumstances. You’re my brother and we haven’t seen each other in years. I’m not letting you walk away now like I did all those years ago. We’ll get through this okay?” Castiel nodded silently, feeling his eyes well up that his brother was actually going to stick by him. “If you want to stay here longer than the weekend, that’s all good too. I know you hate that job and I wouldn’t blame you if you decided to quit but that’s up to you.”

When Gabriel stood, Castiel pulled him into a hug. Gabriel held onto him as tight as Castiel was holding him and it was a great feeling to know that his brother would be there for him.

“Anyway,” Gabriel said as he pulled away, “How about some dinner? Are you able to keep stuff down or is the little munchkin making life difficult?”

Castiel smiled as he wiped his eyes, the unshed tears making it difficult to see. “I can keep most things down now. My doctor gave me some pills to help with it but I have some spells where I can’t eat much.”

The brother’s sat down for a meal later on, Gabriel cooking it all himself, and they spoke of times gone by about how much easier life had been when they were younger. It was nice to have his brother back and Castiel started to think seriously about taking up his brother’s offer of quitting his job and joining him in South Dakota. He didn’t want to have a baby back home where he would have to answer questions he didn’t know how to answer. They would all want to know who the father was and Castiel was never a very good liar. His job was also extremely demanding. He would need to hire someone to help him with the baby and although it was a likely option he didn’t like the idea of someone else raising his child.

Once he had settled in bed after a tiring day, he came to the decision that he would leave his job. Sure he didn’t exactly have a plan B but he had enough in his savings that he would be able to live comfortably for a while after the baby was born. His house would also be worth quite a bit on the market and the property value in town with Gabriel was cheap enough that he would make a profit off the move. It was a big step but Castiel felt that it was the right one.

When Castiel told his brother his decision, Gabriel asked if the decision was too soon and whether it was really what he wanted but Castiel reassured him that he had been thinking about doing it for a while now. The opportunity was now sat in his lap and all he had to do was commit to it. Gabriel had supported his decision and told him he knew a great real estate agent in town named Kali that would more than happily help him find a home.

After their weekend together, Castiel went home to start the inevitable. Gabriel had told him to ring as soon as he had everything sorted and he would fly down to help him out with the move and anything else he needed.

Two months, a painful conversation with his staff, a quick sale of his house, and packaging of all his belongings later, Castiel had made the move to South Dakota. It had been difficult to say goodbye to everyone at the prison but most of them had been understanding in the fact that Castiel didn’t want to be there any longer. He hadn’t told them about the baby and didn’t ever plan to. In all honesty he didn’t see himself keeping in contact with anyone other than Balthazar and even then it would be a once every so often phone call – maybe. It may seem harsh but he just didn’t want people prying into his life anymore. He wanted to start over and the best way to do that was by leaving his old life behind.

Once he was settled at Gabriel’s, with most of his stuff in storage, Castiel made contact with Kali, whom he later found out had an off and on relationship with his brother, to find a place of his own. She was great at finding houses based off the little detail he could give her as to what home he was looking for. He was very picky in what he wanted now that he had a child on the way but Kali was excellent at her job and found him a suitable four bedroom home that would be more than big enough for him and his growing child. It was two stories with all three bedrooms on the second storey, the kitchen, living, dining, and laundry on the ground floor along with a guest bathroom and a room that could easily be changed into a playroom for when the baby came. The master bedroom had an ensuite like his previous home and a shared bathroom between the other bedrooms. When he had looked at the home the first time, he knew he would be happy there.

As well as a great interior, there was a huge backyard, which if he wanted to, could easily fit a pool as well as a garden with enough space left for entertaining on the back deck. He had always had a need to grow his own vegetable garden but with his job being so demanding he never had the time. Now that he was living a slower paced life he knew he would have the time. The front yard was also quite large with garden beds that he would soon fill with flowers that would attract bees, his favourite creature.

A month after moving in with Gabriel, Castiel was settled once again but this time in his own home. Now four months pregnant and into his second trimester, Castiel had found a new doctor. It had hurt to leave Dr Barnes behind but when he had explained to her it was to live a less stressed lifestyle, she had agreed wholeheartedly in the move. He agreed to keep her up-to-date on his progress every so often and to let her know when the baby was born as to how everything was going. He still hadn’t learnt the sex of the baby deciding it was better to be surprised when they were born. When he had his first ultra-sound with Dr Masters, a fiery brunette who took none of Castiel’s sass and wanted to know absolutely everything about Castiel’s life, he had learnt that the baby was perfectly healthy and was growing exactly as it should be.

Dr Masters became a close friend as Castiel continued to see her once a week for check-ups as his baby bump grew to no longer look like he had a big lunch but more that he was pregnant. She was gentle with him and even after Castiel had told her that the father had no idea about the baby, she didn’t judge him. She had told him that it was definitely the other father’s loss for not being around because with genes like Castiel’s the baby was sure to be a cutie.

It was when Castiel was six months pregnant that he got the surprise of his life.

His body had changed drastically from the lean muscle he used to have before his pregnancy. He stomach was getting bigger and bigger and his back was beginning to ache from the extra stress. Dr Masters had given him some tips on how to sleep to help ease the back pains but he still found it difficult to sleep most of the time. His breasts had started to develop as well leaving his nipples tender and sore to touch but with every development in his body, it meant that he was one step closer to greeting his child to the world. 

Castiel had managed to get himself a job at home managing the books for a lot of the businesses in town. Gabriel had hired him first, letting him take on the accounts for the business before word of mouth spread and everyone started asking Castiel to do their books too wanting all them done by Christmas. He had requested that all his work was to be done at home and any paperwork that needed to be given to him was couriered to his home so he didn't have to drive. It was still early but he didn't want anything bad happening by taking multiple trips into town. 

Gabriel had been great in the fact that he would take Castiel grocery shopping and would come over constantly to see if he had anything that needed to be done. Castiel had set him to work on getting the nursery ready even though the baby was still three months away. His due date was March and he was excited to be having a spring baby even though it meant being pregnant over the holidays but he wouldn't change anything for the world. He was beyond excited about the baby and had thought about names for both a boy and a girl but had kept them secret from everyone even Gabriel. 

On a cold December morning a few days before Christmas, Castiel had decided to stay in bed longer than normal to fight the cold. He was wrapped up in many layers of blankets to fight it off and didn't want to move. When the doorbell went at 9 o'clock, Castiel whined and wished the real world would just leave him alone for one day but knew it wouldn't. Reluctantly, Castiel clambered out of bed and slipped his feet into his cosy wool slippers and wrapped himself up in his robe. He waddled down the stairs towards the door knowing that Fred, the courier, wouldn't care that he wasn't dressed and would simply ask how Castiel was like he did every time he delivered a package. When Castiel opened the door however, it wasn't Fred waiting for his signature but a pair of green eyes and a freckled face that was looking straight at Castiel's face with a hopeful smile. 

"Dean?" Castiel breathed not believing what he was seeing. 

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted in reply. Before he could step forward, Castiel moved back and slammed the door shut. His eyes were wide as he pressed his back against the door breathing heavily. He had thought of Dean practically every day since he had left him and he had dreamt of Dean turning up at his home before the baby was born and they would have a happy family but he didn't actually think it would happen. It was a pipe dream not a reality. Dean was on the run and they would never be able to settle down and have a real life. 

There was a thump on the other side of the door as Dean knocked again. 

"Cas! Please let me explain everything. I promise if you want me to go after I've explained then I will but please just hear me out." Dean pleaded through the door. Castiel could feel his resolve breaking as he heard the desperation in Dean's voice but he held firm and kept the door closed. 

"How did you even find me?" He asked unsure how Dean had actually found him considering he was unlisted. Then again Dean had found him at his previous home too. 

"I have a tech guru who can find just about anyone," he admitted. Castiel wondered briefly if Dean had been keeping an eye on Castiel the entire time. He shivered thinking Dean would do such a thing. Dean was a little crazy but he wouldn't be that obsessed would he? "I know, Cas," Dean said breaking Castiel from his thoughts. "I know about the baby. When I had Charlie try to find you she went through your medical history and saw you had changed doctors and had gone to a male pregnancy specialist. Please Cas just let me in." 

"Dean, I can't just let you in," Castiel tried. He knew he couldn't just let Dean waltz back into his life after he had left it a mess. He wouldn't let his child be exposed to someone who was on the run from authorities. Castiel didn't want that life for his child or himself. "You're a criminal Dean. I can't have you in my life let alone our child's."

"Cas please, listen to yourself. You  _know_ I'm not a criminal. Anyway I actually made contact with the sheriff’s office here and I'll tell you everything if you just let me in. Please Cas I'm begging you here." 

With a sigh, Castiel stepped away from the door. Just listening to Dean's voice had Castiel's heart melting. Dean had wormed his way in there long ago and there was no way Castiel was going to turn him away. 

Slowly, Castiel opened the door for Dean. He stepped to the side allowing Dean to enter his home who gratefully smiled at Castiel who tried to keep his face stoic but could feel his resolve breaking with every inch Dean closed between them. With the door closed, Castiel made a move to walk through to the living room but was held back by a hand on his wrist. He turned to look at Dean who looked him in the eyes as he leant forward and placed a chaste kiss to Castiel's cheek. Castiel let himself lean into the touch, allowing Dean to nose at his cheek before he nuzzled lower into his neck. He let Dean step into his personal space and wrap his arms around him being gentle with Castiel's belly between them. 

"I missed you," Dean breathed into Castiel's neck before he placed a small kiss there. 

"I missed you too," Castiel admitted, "so much." 

Before Castiel knew what was happening, their lips met in a kiss. It was slow and reassuring for a moment before it quickly dissolved into something more. Castiel let himself get lost in Dean, forgetting everything that was going on just like he had the last time he had seen him. Dean pulled away from him and Castiel whined low in his throat as he searched for Dean's lips with his own but Dean stayed just out of reach. 

"I said I'd explain," Dean panted, his hand that had cupped Castiel's cheek during the kiss pushing some of his hair that had grown out behind his ear. 

"You can explain after. You're not going anywhere right?" Castiel asked scared to actually hear the answer. He didn't think he could handle Dean leaving again. 

Dean kissed him again much to Castiel's joy, "No Sweetheart I'm not going anywhere. I'm here as long as you'll have me." Dean answered. It was all Castiel needed to hear as he moved away from Dean and slipped his hand into Dean's. He guided him up the stairs and to his bedroom where his bed was still unmade but with what they were going to do, he didn't care. He pulled the blankets back so it was just the sheet and lay down after taking his slippers and robe off leaving him dressed in his boxers and t-shirt that stretched over his swollen belly. 

Castiel looked towards Dean who was stood in the doorway watching Castiel as he went through the motions but even when Castiel had lain down, Dean still watched him, his eyes on Castiel's belly. 

Castiel reached out a hand towards him wiggling his fingers, "Dean come here," he said. Dean came obediently climbing onto the bed carefully until he was settled on his knees between Castiel's spread thighs, his eyes still focused on the baby bump. Castiel knew Dean was itching to touch him but reluctant so Castiel took matters into his own hands and grabbed Dean's hands and placed them on his stomach after racking up his shirt. Castiel was more than used to having people asking to touch and Gabriel was always talking to his stomach telling the baby how he was the best uncle in the world but it was different having  _Dean_  being the one touching him. 

Dean's eyes were wide as his hands explored Castiel's stomach tentatively. Castiel watched with a small smile while Dean continued his light touches before Dean's hand moved to push Castiel's shirt up and off his head. He let himself be manhandled slightly so that he was naked beneath Dean's gaze. Gentle hands roamed his stomach once again before they slid higher and started to play with his sensitive breasts. 

"Fuck," Castiel hissed, liking how Dean played with them even if it hurt a little. Dean's hands left his nipples alone and instead moved back to his stomach. Castiel watched through half-lidded eyes as Dean bent down and started to kiss at his stomach. His lips were so light against his stomach and he couldn't help but sigh, his hand coming up to run through Dean's hair as his mouth kissed all over his swollen belly. Castiel could hear small whispers being said against his skin but they were so quiet that Castiel couldn't hear what he was saying. He knew it to be Dean whispering sweet nothings to their baby, maybe an apology for not being around sooner but Castiel didn't care for that now. Dean was here and Castiel was going to do everything he could to make sure Dean stayed. 

"Dean," he cooed, his hand running through Dean's hair as he said it. 

With a final kiss to Castiel's belly, Dean rose above him once again and lined their faces up so they could kiss once more. Castiel's hands raked at Dean's clothes urging him to discard them. Dean got the message and pulled his clothes off layer by layer until he was in nothing but his boxers. 

"Those too," Castiel panted his fingers dipping under the waistband to push them down. "Need to see you," he breathed. 

"Okay sweetheart," Dean replied, "Anything for you Cas." 

Dean discarded his boxers in the general direction of the rest of his clothes leaving him on display for Castiel’s hungry gaze. Some days he was just so horny, he had to use some of his toys thinking about Dean’s cock in his ass but now that it was in front of him, it was even better than he remembered.

“Stop drooling Cas,” Dean joked as he covered Castiel’s body with his own kissing him soundly.

“Can you blame me?” Cas asked as Dean pulled back to kiss down his throat, “You’re gorgeous.”

“Says the sexy beast laid out for me,” Dean retorted as he kissed down Castiel’s throat and came to a stop at his nipples. “God these are so fucking sexy. _You_ are so fucking sexy,” Dean breathed against his newly formed breast and took the nipple between his teeth while his hand played with the other.

Castiel’s head threw back with a groan as Dean worked him over once again. He gasped as a searching finger ran over his rim. Before Dean could slip it inside dry, Castiel fumbled to get the drawer open and pull out his bottle of lube. He handed it over and Dean was quick to slick his fingers, sliding one of them inside.

A relieved sigh left Castiel’s lips at the familiar feeling of Dean’s thick fingers in his ass. He had craved them over the past six months especially with his hormones driving him crazy but now that he had them inside him, he felt content.

Dean took his time stretching him out. He kept at it with one finger for so long that Castiel was a mess, begging for more. His fingers dug into Dean’s shoulders as he tried and failed to not rock down on Dean’s hand. Eventually, Dean took pity on him and joined the first with a second.

“Missed this so much. You look so good like this baby,” Dean praised, his fingers pushing deeper into Castiel’s ass as he whispered into Castiel’s ear about how much he loved to see him like this, writhing on his hand.

“Dean, please,” Castiel begged only to groan in frustration as Dean just chuckled in his ear but added another finger. It wasn’t what he wanted but at least it was another step towards getting Dean’s cock in his ass.

After a few more moments of teasing, Dean pulled his fingers free. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed more out and coated his dick in the liquid. Castiel shivered in anticipation as Dean lined up with his hole before he slipped inside slowly.

It wasn’t like the other times when they had fucked. Dean wasn’t desperate to get off or to make Castiel feel it. It was slow and sensual as he rocked inside, asking if Castiel was okay every second of the way. It was different and Castiel would always love it when they fucked rough and hard but the way Dean was slowly making his way inside him was good to.

Once he was fully seated, Dean took a few moments to kiss Castiel. Their tongues tangled and teeth bit at one another’s lips as they continued to get lost in the other. Eventually, Castiel pushed Dean away telling him to move. For once, Dean did as he was asked. It started off tame, his thrusts slow and deep causing Castiel to feel _every inch_ of Dean inside him.

Castiel tried to entice Dean to go faster by wrapping his legs around his waist but Dean stayed strong and continued to rock them together. It was frustrating but amazing all at the same time. It was as if they reach an intimacy they hadn’t reached before in Castiel’s office. He could feel the words that he could have used to describe it on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t want to say it out loud and to ruin the moment. He finally had Dean back and he wasn’t about to scare him off.

“Cas,” Dean panted, “Need you baby.”

Castiel cupped Dean’s face in his hands and brought his head up from where he had buried it in his neck. “I’m right here, Dean. I’m all yours. We’re all yours,” he whispered before he pulled Dean down into a fierce kiss.

“I love you,” Dean breathed across his lips, “I need you so much Cas.”

Castiel’s eyes welled up at the admission, a smile spreading across his lips.

“I love you too Dean,” he replied his head throwing back as Dean hit his prostate.

“You’re so fucking amazing Cas,” Dean praised as he picked up the pace slightly nailing Castiel’s prostate every time since he found the right angle. “Can’t wait for our baby. Going to be the best Dad I can be.”

“Dean,” Castiel chanted, his orgasm fast approaching. “Dean, touch me,” he begged. He almost sighed in relief as Dean wrapped his hand around his dick, his mouth going to Castiel’s nipples and sucking hard. “Oh fuck, Dean!” he cried out, his hips grinding back onto Dean’s cock, trying to get him deeper. It only took Dean biting down hard on his nipple for him to come. He cried out his orgasm, the best he’d had in months, coating his belly and Dean’s hand in his spend.

Castiel was dimly aware of Dean crying out his own orgasm fucking him through it before he pulled out and collapsed next to Castiel. He didn’t even hesitate in pulling Castiel into his side. He went willingly, wrapping himself around the other man, his baby bump nestled between them.

“I’m sorry I left,” Dean breathed into the top of Castiel’s head. “I didn’t want you to get caught or for someone to think you helped me escape. But I didn’t belong in there Cas. I was going crazy and I needed out. Charlie helped me sort out a plan and got me the uniform. I’ve been staying in a safe house in the middle of bumfuck nowhere for the past six months.”

“But what about the police? Aren’t they still after you?” Castiel queried.

“I went to the Sheriff’s office. A friend of my Dad’s, Bobby, knows the Sheriff here. She uh, owed him a favour for something that happened a while ago. As long as I keep out of trouble she’ll turn a blind eye to me being here.”

Castiel felt a little uneasy but he was glad that Dean wouldn’t be dragged off anytime soon. As long as they laid low in town for a while, no one would know anything. Eventually, his face would be forgotten and no one would remember his name.

“I’m glad,” Castiel admitted honestly. “We can be a real family.” Dean smiled at him and kissed his head once again. “Although,” he dragged out, “I make no promises that Gabriel will welcome you with open arms. I told him everything about you. He will probably be a little hostile to start with but as long as you make me happy, he’ll be happy.”

“Of course I’ll make you happy, Cas. I’ve got a second chance. I’m not going to blow it. Plus I’ve got a kid on the way. No way am I missing out on anything else.” Castiel grinned up at Dean, burying his face in Dean’s neck, unable to believe what had happened. He had everything he wanted and he was going to make the most of it.

 

**Five years later**

Castiel sighed as he climbed the steps to his home. He opened the door and hung up his coat calling out as he did so.

“I’m home!” he said. He grinned as he heard the patters of tiny feet on the wooden floor running down the hall.

“Papa!” twin cries called out. He grinned as he saw his youngest, three year old Riley, run around the corner, his older sister, Mary, chasing after him. They ran up to him and clung to him as he knelt down to kiss them on their heads.

“Have you been good for Daddy today?” He asked them. They nodded eagerly answering in the affirmative just as Dean rounded the corner.

“Don’t believe a word they tell you!” Dean jokingly scolded. Before he walked over and picked them both up and held them, one under each arm. “We need to talk to the stalk into getting them exchanged. They are too loud and eat all my food!”

“Nooooo!” came the twin cries followed by laughter.

Dean dropped them both onto the couch before he turned around and made his way back over to Castiel.

“You okay?” Dean asked as he stepped closer to Castiel, one hand resting on his swollen belly. “You didn’t over work yourself did you?”

Castiel smiled shaking his head as he cupped Dean’s face and brought him into a kiss. “No Dean, I’m fine. We’re fine. I love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Dean replied before he captured Castiel’s lips with his own.

When their kiss went on for too long there were shouts of ‘ewww’ coming from the living room causing them to break apart with a chuckle.

Castiel grinned as Dean went over to their children lifting them up and throwing them back onto the couch before they both ganged up on him and clung to him to try bring him down to the floor. Everything was perfect and he never wanted anything to change. Dean was exactly the father and lover he had dreamt of and although their story wasn’t conventional, he wouldn’t change a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading/kudos/commenting you are all amazing. I am taking prompts on tumblr at the moment so if you have a prompt you want me to write don't be afraid to write it in my askbox :)

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
